


【拔杯|Hannigram】Recurrence 轮回三部曲（全文完结，小番外已更新）

by xcbdsjq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq
Summary: 有3个au轮回，单独成篇，只是想让他们在每个平行世界永远都在一起：）Ch.1是古希腊au（奴隶杯），Ch.2是中世纪au（神父拔），Ch.3-Ch.7是19世纪au，Ch.8是一个小小小番外
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112
Collections: moran_hannigram





	1. 古希腊au 一发完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奴隶杯，傲娇设定  
> 请包容任何可能出现的历史bug  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！主要角色受伤！！！(我发现我真的很会用这个tag...捂脸）  
> 留言！留言！留言！你们的Kudo和留言是作者的动力  
> 

440BC，希腊城邦。

_“你叫什么名字？”_

卷发的男人回头，不以为意的嗤笑了一声，傲慢的神情与他漂亮的脸蛋竟然十分相称。

“说真的吗，先生？在我们刚才那番激烈的辩论之后？”他漫无目的地看向远处，再收回目光，绿色的眸子里带着一丝嘲弄，“如果想要知道的话，我建议你换一种问法。”

汉尼拔看上去完全没有被唬住，就像他平时一贯的那样：“尽管你拒绝搭讪的方式有些粗鲁，”——对方在听到“粗鲁”这个词的时候，用鼻子尖重重的“哼”了一声——“但我还是希望你认识到我只是在问你的名字，而不是试着再挑起一场辩论。”

男人耸了耸肩，“等你赢得下一场辩论的时候再说吧。”

汉尼拔的唇弓弯起，像是被这念头突然吸引，“我收回我的话，你那么想和我分个上下的话，我不排斥现在就开始。”

男人狠狠的盯着他，像是要从汉尼拔从容的眼神里找出什么破绽，然而却一无所获。

“让我开门见山吧，先生——你是想找你的帕特洛克罗斯（注1）吗？恕我直言，你那些龌龊的想法让我恶心。”

汉尼拔并不觉得冒犯，他任由自己的目光与那对咄咄逼人的眸子相撞，直到对方气鼓鼓的移开了视线：“我倒觉得这想法很适合你。”

“哈，你承认了！因为对象是你才叫我恶心。‘相对主义’，‘没有绝对的正义’，听听从你嘴里说出来的词！”

汉尼拔忍不住笑了，他觉得冲着自己大声嚷嚷的这只猫鼬实在可爱极了。眼前的人儿一头鬈发又细又软，他需要克制住自己把手放上去的冲动。

“你记得我反驳你的每一句话。”

“住嘴吧！自高自大的混球，你知道什么叫纠缠不休吗？”男人瞪了他一眼，斩钉截铁的转身走开。

汉尼拔没有跟上去，他并不是多迫切要知道那个名字，他只是预料到对方的反应会让他感到有趣罢了。

他独自一人走在暮色中的雅典街头，他知道对方要去哪里，但他并不打算惹他厌烦。他虽然不知道对方的名字，但是听说关在监狱里的一个面目丑陋的人是后者的朋友兼导师，而他的卷发美人因此常常前去拜访。

缠绕着头巾的奴隶向他兜售米利都的羊毛、波斯和迦太基的毛毯，市场外刚从黑海码头运来的谷物、大豆还有橄榄堆得像小山一样高，肤色黝黑的苦力把半人高的袋子扛在他们袒露的肩头，穿梭在密如牛毛的小巷中。空气中充满了蜂蜜烤制的野味那令人垂涎的香味，人们牵手交颈，高声议论着埃斯库罗斯以阿伽门农为主角的刚刚上演的悲剧还有伯里克利（注2）要求修建的那足以记入史册的宏伟的大剧场，他们的眼睛因为酒而闪闪发亮，头上的汗珠都洋溢着快乐。

这是雅典的黄金时期，就连一只牛虻都是自由的。

马上就是赫尔墨斯节了，城中会选出一位最俊美聪慧的男子扮演赫尔墨斯，肩扛一只刚成年的公羊绕着城墙跑，迎接他的会是美女、鲜花和掌声。

想到这里，汉尼拔发现他已经一个月没在雅典学院看到那个有着绿色眼眸的男人了，他不得不承认他十分怀念和对方斗嘴的滋味。

真是一团拒绝生人靠近的野火，不是吗？鲁莽，坏脾气，但却致命的迷人，让汉尼拔天性中想要驯服的那一面熊熊燃烧起来。但他一向很有耐性。

汉尼拔走到了斗兽场外不远的奴隶市场，他并不常看角斗士的较量，不是觉得有失人道，而是——用他的话说，“缺乏品味”。他实在看不出这样一种下贱、野蛮、毫无美感的节目有何令人愉悦之处。但是他同时也能了解，对手握权势的那些人来说，民众痴迷其中反倒是件不坏的事——而他正好算是那个阶级的一员。

奴隶市场今天也是一如既往的让他感到不适，污龊的空气总是伴随着苍蝇，粗鲁的奴隶贩子，还有让他头疼的讨价还价的冗长过程。

奴隶主正在用人耳能承受的最大分贝报出手里货物的出身地和年龄，当汉尼拔走过的时候，他耳朵里嗡嗡的都是“雅典人，三十二岁”这个句子，然而当他漫不经心的扭头看了一眼之后，周围的喧嚣好像一瞬间都不存在了。

他看到那个卷发的美人——那朵骄傲的、曾经带刺的玫瑰——正跪在台上，身上污秽不堪。奴隶主正抬起他的一条光裸的胳膊，向卖家展示着。

汉尼拔看不清他的脸，但是他感觉到自己的思绪中断了。

“底价四个德拉克马。”

等他意识到的时候，他已经走到了台前，那个人儿听到了脚步声，仿佛收到感应似的抬起他无神的眼睛，然后又淡漠的把头别过一边，就好像汉尼拔根本不存在一样。

他的脸上有一些伤痕，嘴角肿的很严重，那头倔强的卷发里也混上了灰尘。

汉尼拔眯住了他金褐色的眼瞳，他感觉到自己因为愤怒皱起了眉头。

人群中已经有人在报价——开什么玩笑——区区几个德拉克马——要知道一个月之前，那个人可是高傲到连名字都不肯告诉他！

“他不应该在这里，”汉尼拔转向那个矮胖的奴隶主，眼神里传出危险的讯息， “我认识他，他是拉雷斯（注3）的学生。”

奴隶主打量了一下汉尼拔的衣饰，一些势利的神色爬上他松弛的脸颊，但是他的态度依然骄横：“高贵的先生，我不知道您是谁。但容我提醒您，阻挠奴隶交易是违法的。”

汉尼拔瞥了他一眼，随即说道：

“一个琥珀金。”

当奴隶主从汉尼拔手里拿走那枚刻着豹头的金币的时候，他还有点不敢相信——没有人会用这个价格买一个已经这个年纪，而且显然不够强壮的奴隶——就算他是全雅典最美的人也一样。

他深深怀疑汉尼拔会把这笔货物转手再卖到妓院，但这和他又有甚么关系呢。毕竟就算榨干这个美人，也决不可能赚来整整一个琥珀金，也许一开始会有人垂涎，但是一具没有灵魂的空壳，做过一两次就会腻了。他并不是没有试过，只是可悲的失败了。

就算是雅典，也有人甚至不如一只牛虻自由。

奴隶主把他领到汉尼拔面前的时候，汉尼拔发现那双绿眼睛里的刺已经都消失，作为代价，他从他破损的短衣里看到了新鲜的鞭痕。

汉尼拔没有再问他的名字。他的脖子上挂着一个铁牌，上面潦草的写着几个字母：

威尔。

“我可以在他身上烙下你的印记，防止逃跑，你知道的，大人。”奴隶主对汉尼拔说着，用陈述事实的语调。

“我相信没有那个必要。”

奴隶主作了个应诺的手势，撩开了遮着威尔耳侧的一绺卷发——汉尼拔这才看到一个卡孔打在那已经残缺了的耳朵上，流下来的血迹已经发黑。

“你叫什么名字？”汉尼拔盯着奴隶主的眼睛，看似随意的问了一句。

“托利翁，大人。”

“很好，托利翁。”汉尼拔把他的名字在嘴里念了一遍，“你会得到我的回报。”

“我的荣幸，大人，这就属于您了。”他把铁镣塞到汉尼拔的手里。

威尔从头到尾都没有看汉尼拔一眼。

汉尼拔给了狱卒一个德拉克马，然后走进了拉雷斯的囚室。

“今天的雅典是天上降下了石头？还是水里升起了流火？我居然能让你大驾光临，汉尼拔。”拉雷斯毫不客气的挖苦他。

汉尼拔微笑，“拉雷斯，你不该这样对待一个来看你的老朋友。”

“看来我必须要先和你争论一下朋友的定义。”

汉尼拔的嘴角扬起，但是他的眼睛里毫无笑意，仅仅一瞬，拉雷斯相信他看到了深藏于那双金褐色眼睛之下的嗜血的本能。

一个真正的怪物，他想，只是披着一张最让人放松警惕的人皮。

他们从来不是什么朋友，更确切的说，是政敌。拉雷斯从来不怀疑汉尼拔其实对雅典的政局毫不关心，他只是有一些个人的野心需要伸张，并因此周旋于雅典和斯巴达之间，他从不简单表露自己的见解，却总能奇迹般的置身事外。有传言他是伯里克利的医者兼私交，用巫术而不是医术影响着前者的每一个重大决定。

这条雅典的毒蛇！拉雷斯讨厌汉尼拔，就像雨水流入大地一般毫无争议。

“还记得你的学生威尔吗？”汉尼拔问。

听到这个名字的时候，拉雷斯的神情明显变得沉重了。

“这么说你知道。”

“可怜的孩子，”拉雷斯暴躁的咕哝了起来，他丑陋的脸十分痛苦的挤在了一起，“这就是为什么我说雅典不需要民主制！”

汉尼拔扬了扬眉毛，“亲爱的拉雷斯，如果你不把声音放轻，我就必须再给狱卒一个德拉克马让他忘掉他听到的东西，不要忘了你是为什么才会在这里。”

“这都要感谢你，我的朋友！”拉雷斯把“朋友”这两个字咬的特别重。

“你在这里显然过的还不错，民主制不会真的把你处死，但你的学生——”汉尼拔顿了顿，看上去在斟酌着字词，“我想你或许可以给我解释一下，你的‘贵族政治’是怎么把事情弄到这个局面的？”

“哦！汉尼拔，你这个该死的诡辩家，你是来摘取胜利的果实，顺便羞辱我的。”

“不完全是。”

“好吧，听着，”拉雷斯抬了抬手，像是在驱赶看不见的空气，“可怜的威尔，他一直到处为我奔走，不惜散尽他自己的财产，甚至落入了希德克里斯处心积虑的圈套。就算他是个出身良好的雅典人，当他还不起债的时候，他也只能被卖作奴隶了。”

“我不明白，拉雷斯，那只是几个德拉克马的债务。”汉尼拔不解地说。

拉雷斯愤怒的抬起头，“汉尼拔，我说了这是个圈套！那个小人这么做，只是因为威尔和我走得很近，他们想要拔掉我的舌头，砍掉我的手足，好摆布外面那些愚蠢的雅典人！明白吗？这就和公民大会判决我入狱一样，现在轮到我的朋友和学生们了！而没有一个人敢于站出来对抗那个无赖！”

汉尼拔沉默了，相当有效的办法，不是吗，再也没有人敢来探望拉雷斯了。他的面部线条绷紧了，这种下流的手段——用他的话说，相当“缺乏品味”。

“谢谢你告诉我，”汉尼拔起身，“我想不久后就会有一些人来这里陪你，而你会感到高兴的。”

“最好是这样，汉尼拔，最好是这样。”拉雷斯瞪着他，“别让我失望。”

_历经百年的石块发出一声叹息，它在卫城的高墙，不言不语，却把人世的艰辛尽收眼底。_

_可怜的威尔，它想，越是高洁之物，人就越是要把他扯到泥潭里、蹂躏它、用恶去污染他、同化他，好为自己的卑劣心安理得。_

_它并不替拉雷斯过分担心。它知道如此美德之人注定要陨落，以死来成就他不朽的声名。_

_石块又久久的叹息，它知道威尔的脾气虽然硬，但心肠却很软，它知道这样的人往往辗转流离，受尽磨难，却在世上找不到一个容身之处。_

威尔坐在台阶上，他凝望着某个遥远又不具名的地方，看的出了神。

人们总错觉他是什么易碎品，或许要归咎于那双眼睛。那一道让初见的人轻叹的柔和的弧线，隐在浓密的睫毛下，像是仓皇而不安的小兽。他无意间散发出的混乱和脆弱，是复杂的让人忍不住想探究的存在。

为了克服这天生叫他厌弃的皮囊，他养成了拒人于千里的反应，就像小兽用利齿赶走捕食者，他赶走他们，却也伤了自己。除了拉雷斯，他没有亲人，也没有朋友。

希德克里斯追求过他，被他一口拒绝，现在他付出了代价，还连累了老师。然后是汉尼拔，那个可恶的汉尼拔，他只能是和希德克里斯一样的家伙——

威尔突然站了起来，如果这一切是因为他的美貌，那么丢掉不就好了？他惊讶于自己如此迟钝，他不是一直羡慕老师的长相吗——

他从地上捡起一块锐利的石头，会有点疼，他想着，但是很快就好了。他把石头对准自己的脸颊，用力往上面压下——

他感觉到有腥热的浓稠的液体从脸上、手上淌下，他满意的又一次划了下去——

直到汉尼拔冲过来打飞了他的石块。

他的主人抓住了他的胳膊，扭过他的脸，从月光下用严厉的眼光看着他。

威尔脸上鲜血淋漓的站在那里，血污弄脏了他的领口和前襟，滴在大地里。他不屑的笑了。

汉尼拔扳住他的脸，“我很失望。”他说，“你就是这样看待这一切的吗？觉得你的不幸是因为外表。”

威尔冷笑，“你说什么？”

“别想着揽下一切。特洛伊不是为了海伦的美貌而陷落的，不是为了帕里斯，也不是为了赫克托尔。那是诸神之争。”

“你去找老师了？”威尔抬起头。

“我想知道发生了什么，”汉尼拔放开他，“我不觉得你会乖乖的告诉我。”

“好吧，”威尔不得不承认，“希德克里斯不是因为被我出言讥讽才用这卑鄙的手段对待我。但你呢？”他昂起他高贵的头颅，声音蒙上一层冷漠：“你为什么买我？”

汉尼拔平静的说，“我以为你知道。”

威尔注视着汉尼拔，眼神里充满了嘲讽，“为了更好的羞辱我，不是吗？”

汉尼拔接下了对方放肆的目光，“去洗个澡吧，威尔，包扎你的伤口，人不需要在一天中解出人生所有的答案。”

威尔没有移开他的目光，他绿色的眼眸写满了哀伤，“让我再一次告诉你，你想错了。两个男人在一起，如果他们都是贵族，那是高尚的同性之爱，但如果其中一个人是奴隶，那就是有失体统的苟且。”

“是的，你可以带我去大剧院，你可以带我去斗兽场，你甚至还可以带我去雅典学院，但是是作为你的宠物。你可怜我，就像可怜一匹受伤的马驹。”

“我很遗憾，我想你永远也得不到你想要的了。”

他咬着嘴唇，努力不让眼泪滚落下来，这样会减弱他话语里那种辛辣而恶毒的力量，但无论如何，他最终意识到他不过是想自毁。这一切不是为了别的，而正是因为自己的境地如此悲惨。

汉尼拔抿起了嘴，“威尔，你一直都是这样看我的吗？”

“别可怜我！”威尔后退着吼出了声，“如果你想要上我，那最好现在！马上！省掉你那些蹩脚的求爱，帮我抛掉脑子里那些没有被扼杀殆尽的幻觉，我不能再投票，也没有权利公开演说了，我所有的抱负都已经被判了死刑了。”

“是的，汉尼拔，我看不惯你，但是帮帮我！践踏我的尊严，用你想到最粗野的方式！就像对待一个低贱的奴隶那样。”

他恶狠狠的说完，汉尼拔却看着他笑了。

当威尔在公众面前讲演的时候，汉尼拔就从那双大胆、好斗的眸子里看到了一点凶兆，哦，德尔斐的神谕没有提过吗，荷马的笔下没有记叙吗，因为是人而不是神，便别去热望那些会灼伤自身的滚烫，就像飞的太高而坠落的伊卡洛斯那样。

他看到对方的灵魂在自我怀疑和否定中千疮百孔，但苦涩的、带血的玫瑰却仍然不肯褪去那一身尖刺，他在希腊城邦见过许许多多破损的人，无数双空洞的眼睛，直到现在他才终于找到了——不是他的帕特洛克罗斯——因为他绝不会让他像帕特洛克罗斯那样草草的死去。

他确定了，确定了他的美人的厄运，然而也是他的。

然而他什么也没有说出口，他只是说：

“去洗澡吧，威尔，你现在这个样子，我真的帮不了你这个忙。”

他顿了顿，又补充道：“虽然你有这样的想法，我并不反感。”

“汉尼拔，”威尔咬着牙说道，“你真是个混蛋。”

过度的疲惫和一顿发泄用光了他的最后的一点力气，他就这样一头栽倒在了汉尼拔的肩头失去了知觉。

威尔在饥肠辘辘中醒来，他脸上的伤口被布包覆著，身上的鞭痕也涂上了油膏。

他躺在蓬松的床垫上，意识到自己并没有穿衣服。

他被这个想法吓了一跳，正在这时候，汉尼拔从门外毫无顾忌的走了进来，威尔的身体僵硬了。他发现自己目光闪烁，躲闪着不敢去看对方。

“希望你不要介意我给你洗了澡，你身上脏的像是在雅典的每个污水沟里打过滚。”

威尔拉住身上的被子，汉尼拔被他的举动逗笑了。

“你的衣服实在太脏了，”他把麦粥和椰枣端了过来，“我会去买一件新的。”

为了表示身份有别，奴隶不能穿和主人同样的长袍，他们必须穿着露出胳膊和腿的短衫。

威尔犹豫了，“你没有……”

“我没有，”汉尼拔故意作出沉思的样子，“希望你不要误解为你的性吸引力不足，相信我，这是个很艰难的决定。”

威尔忍不住噗哧一声笑了，他露在被子外面的脸和脖子通红：“你后悔了吗？”

汉尼拔也笑了，“是的，每一分每一秒。”

在他转身出门的时候，威尔叫住了他，他看上去有些不自然。

“你要我做什么吗？我指……干点活什么的？”

“你会做什么吗？”汉尼拔笑着，“除了发表演讲，带头抨击我的政见。”

威尔噎住了，“如果你指奴隶做的那些——确实不会。但是……”他迟疑了一下，“如果……你愿意教我的话。”

汉尼拔摇了摇头，“威尔，如果你是一块大理石，那就做一块大理石，而不是一堆沙子，后者在克里特和米克诺斯要多少有多少。我没有兴趣降低你的人格。”

威尔的眼神缓缓放松了下来，“所以为什么要买我？”

“你知道答案，威尔。但就像你的眼皮横亘在眼睛和太阳之间，我出现在你和答案之间，你只看到了我，却没有看到答案。”

他知道那平静的眼神下可以敛聚起狂哮的风暴，诞生出非人非兽被俗世拒斥的胎胞，所有悲剧的开端和终结，他要用这双眼睛去立下那一个残暴的原点。

汉尼拔站在雅典学院的台阶上，雄伟的多利亚柱后，他要找的人正在和别人谈话。

希德克里斯的目光时不时留意着这里，他匆匆结束了谈话，向汉尼拔走来，并很快注意到了汉尼拔身后蒙着面纱的奴隶。

于是他说出口时带上了几分揶揄，“或许我该恭喜你，大人，听说你刚用一个琥珀金买了一个心爱的奴隶。”

汉尼拔向他欠了欠身，“讨价还价不是我的专长，大人。”

“所以……你用过了吗？我正想讨教，值一个琥珀金的屁股，用起来感觉如何。” 希德克里斯的话语虽然淫秽，但眼神中却只有阴翳。他无疑只是想激怒威尔。

汉尼拔感觉到威尔的呼吸急促了，他看的出他在极力克制。

“往昔的玫瑰唯余芳名，”希德克里斯念到，“多么令人遗憾。”

“大人，此间的玫瑰只是实体的血肉，而玫瑰的概念自当永恒。”汉尼拔笑着回答他。

“是的，大人，瞧我几乎忘了你的口才能让濒死的人复活。” 希德克里斯突然一步跨到威尔面前，用几乎是粗暴的动作撕开他的面纱，把他半边裹着纱布的脸捏在手心里。

“我的大人，”汉尼拔脸色不变，但眼中闪过令人难以察觉的乖戾，“我的奴隶惹到您了吗？”

“他用那双僭越的眼睛瞪着我，汉尼拔，”希德克里斯冷冷的回答，他手上加重了力道，血从纱布下渗出，“他好像还不太懂规矩。”

“恐怕这都怪我，希德克里斯，”汉尼拔很快又重新挂上笑容，“我偏爱那些会反抗的生灵。”

希德克里斯不情愿的松开了手，威尔完好的半边脸上留下了几道狰狞的红印。

“就当是给你面子，汉尼拔，”希德克里斯冷冷的问道，“请告诉我我有何荣幸享有这次谈话。”

“我是为了德尔斐的神谕来的，大人。”汉尼拔不动声色的说道，“想必您已经听说了。”

希德克里斯的嘴角抽搐了一下，“汉尼拔，你也是来建议我推迟赫尔墨斯节的吗？”

汉尼拔读出了对方的态度，很好，他想，让我来收紧口袋。

“‘鲜血滋养脚下的大地，而不能被摧毁的将持久恒立’，德尔斐的神谕预示厄运降临，大人，您难道是像拉雷斯一样的无神论者吗？”

“推迟节日一样是对赫尔墨斯的大不敬。”

“德尔斐的皮提亚代表着阿波罗的意志。”

希德克里斯瞥了一眼汉尼拔，“区区这几句话，我看不出会有多大的不幸，鲜血或许是牲祭的牛羊的鲜血，而雅典将永远伫立。倒是把这一切传的沸沸扬扬的好事之徒，让我不得不怀疑他的用心。”

“希德克里斯，你误会了，凡人不该卷入诸神之争，赫尔墨斯节既不能取消，也不能推迟。但阿波罗的神谕也不能无视。”汉尼拔不急不慢的说，“我有一个提议。”

希德克里斯用眼神示意他说下去。

“埃斯库罗斯的阿伽门农正在上演，让全城戴上戏剧的面具，热烈的参与这场盛大的悲剧演出吧，雅典人会爱死这一切，借着赫尔墨斯节的契机，无论阿波罗和赫尔墨斯之间有什么不快，爱好艺术和典礼的日神也都会忍不住来看看这样的雅典的盛况，他会原谅他的弟弟的。”

“你是说，把赫尔墨斯节变成同时祭祀阿波罗的节日吗？”

汉尼拔金褐色的眼珠凝视着希德克里斯：“我不觉得有何不可。”

对方在沉吟，“我会认真考虑的。”

“我还有一个提议，大人。”汉尼拔微笑，“我提议让大人来扮演今年的赫尔墨斯。”

希德克里斯吃了一惊，“我？”

“希德克里斯，雅典需要英雄，没有人比你更合适了。试想一下，你戴着面具绕城一周，而揭去面具后你将享受世人的欢呼。不，别急着拒绝我，睡一觉想一想吧。”

希德克里斯奇怪的看着汉尼拔，“亲爱的汉尼拔，我欠你什么吗，难道你是在拐弯抹角的提醒我？”

汉尼拔突然凑近了他的耳朵，“你把拉雷斯送进了监狱，把我的爱人送到我的怀里，我恐怕这样的感谢还远远不够。”

希德克里斯的神情突然松懈了下来，“你说得对，或许我还该责怪你的感谢来的太迟，不过总算是来了。”

汉尼拔又向他欠了欠身，弯起的眼睛里却没有笑意，“我的感谢不止如此。你会知道的。”

汉尼拔签下了一张单子，把两个奴隶船上运来的波斯男孩送到希德克里斯那里。

此刻他在自己的院子里，看着威尔笨拙的晾晒一本本厚重的诗选。他一边晾晒一边翻阅，看到某些章节，就忘记了手里的事情，趴在地上读的津津有味。看到紧张的地方，他下意识的拨弄起自己的卷发，胡乱的揪拉着那些不服软的小卷。

他的腰线在奴隶的短衣下若隐若现，目光可以延伸到他晒得微红的大腿的根部。

那些波利克里托斯的刻刀下才有的柔软的肌肉，仿佛因阿弗洛狄忒偶然间吹出的一口气才拥有了生命。就像皮格马利翁的雕塑，现实和传说合二为一，而最后的作品就是汉尼拔眼前的这个人。他怀疑威尔在读的诗句里是否能哪怕有一句足以描绘他的美。

日间被粗暴对待的手指印还留在他的脸颊上，像是酒神醉后的游戏。

威尔突然放下了书，皱了皱眉头，“你在看什么？”

“我很抱歉，威尔。”汉尼拔看着他。

“你指希德克里斯那个小人。”威尔翻身起来，“他因为私仇把老师送进了监狱，如果我还手，他会亲手送我上绞刑架。”

“如果我说，我抱歉的是他对你动手并非计划外呢？”

威尔看着他，然后收回目光，“你是个混蛋，汉尼拔，我早就说过了。你只是想看看他对我的态度。”

汉尼拔说道，“他喜欢你。”

威尔轻笑了一声，“那又怎么样？”

“我撤回我的话，”汉尼拔抿起了唇，威尔已经知道这是他思考的习惯，“关于特洛伊的比方。”

“你现在承认特洛伊亡国是因为海伦了吗？”

汉尼拔笑了，“所以我们现在要争辩伊利亚特的问题了吗？”

威尔转了转眼睛，“也许你该后悔没有让奴隶主在我的心口烙上你的名字。”

“我一直在后悔，威尔，”汉尼拔自嘲似的轻轻笑了笑，“每一分每一秒。”

威尔走到他的面前，挑衅似的对上汉尼拔的眼神。“告诉我，你到底为什么买我。”

汉尼拔让笑意爬上他的嘴角，像是在描摹幻想中的宏大杰作。

“在赫尔墨斯节戴上面具，穿上我的长袍，站在最高的城墙上，然后你就会看到我送给你的迟到的见面礼。”

阿伽门农确实是埃斯库罗斯的一部足以传世的戏剧，值得雅典为此痛饮三天三夜。全城变成了歌队，整个雅典变成了剧场，开演了一个月的旋律早已烂熟于胸中，每句克吕泰墨斯特拉的台词，每句阿伽门农的回应都有千百万的声音同时回荡在基菲索斯河和伊利索斯河，人们戴着面具在狂烈的氛围中舞着，没有人能辨认出对方，同样的长袍，同样的面具，这匿名的可能性让雅典变成了本源性的神秘，阿伽门农被剑刺中的时候，此起彼伏的呻吟声响彻了卫城，而俄瑞斯忒亚被雅典娜赦免的时候，阿提卡的群山又听到了雅典人的那一声长叹。众人在这绝妙的提议中沉醉了，他们愿意相信德尔斐的预言被这一场对着阿波罗的献祭化解了，虽然悲剧是酒神的遗产，但如此的恢弘是日神的显灵。

而这一切的高潮，都指向最后赫尔墨斯的出场。

威尔披着汉尼拔的长袍，躲在无人的角落里。他用兜帽罩住了自己容易辩认的头发和暴露他奴隶身份的耳朵，来自河谷地的风让他几乎站不住脚。

城墙上挤满了人，当希德克里斯扮演的赫尔墨斯从城门下出现的时候，震耳欲聋的狂呼几乎让用米浆和石块砌成的坚固的足以屹立几十个世纪的城墙摇摇欲坠。

希德克里斯戴着特制的面具，袍子上装饰着象征着商神和信使的权杖，他向城墙上挥手，引来了一阵血红的花瓣雨和尖叫，有人把未阉割的公羊架在他的肩膀上，然后这个得意洋洋的人向城墙上的人们作了一个手势，就这样跑了起来，无论他跑到哪里，都有花瓣洒在他跑过的路上，威尔注视着他的身影，看到城墙上的人们追逐着他的方向，几乎造成一阵阵的踩踏。

这个小人终于得到了他想要的，而他的老师却死期将近。

他心情沉重的俯瞰着雅典，是的，拉雷斯指责雅典人慵懒颓废、耽于享乐，因此成了那些大人物的眼中钉，而现在长日将尽，无尽的狂欢将终焉于无尽的残暴，如果说人能从历史中学到什么教训，那恐怕就是永远学不到教训。

威尔并不知道，一场同伯罗奔尼撒联盟的战役马上就要到来，这场持续近三十年的大战将把雅典拖入又一个黑暗的时期。他只是站在城墙上，想起他老师说的，众神嫉妒人类，因为人类终有一死，而所有的痛苦都会化为乌有。

血红的落日残照着雅典，揭示着即将到来的屠杀，他想到德尔斐的神谕，“鲜血滋养脚下的大地，而不能被摧毁的将持久恒立”，他想到汉尼拔，他想他一定看出了这一切，才将罪恶的舞台安排在这里。

希德克里斯快跑到终点了——这也是他的起点。他扬起脖颈，已经准备好接受欢呼的洗礼。

威尔看着他摘下了面具，城墙上的人们勃发出延绵不绝的掌声和口哨声，彩带飘飘扬扬的落下，遮蔽天日，他沐浴在荣光之中，就和威尔想象的一样。

他掉转头，准备走下城墙，就在这时候，他的脚步停滞了。他看到人们捂住了嘴互相抱着胳膊，他听到尖叫——不是出于兴奋，而是出于惊恐，他走回去，然后被眼前的景象所震慑。

他看到希德克里斯被一头不可思议的巨狮扑倒在地，脸上写满了骇怕，他的头盔滚落在一边，裸露的额头被血迹淹没。

巨狮按住他的胸膛，发出了一声长久的咆哮，然后伴随着希德克里斯的惨叫和众人的哭泣，咬断了他的咽喉。

全雅典都在城墙上看着这一切，看着城下的希德克里斯。所有人戴着狞笑的戏剧面具，像是对这场表演无声的赞叹。死亡终于为这场欢愉划上了恰如其分的句点。

沉默，漫长的沉默之后，人们终于又回想起了阿波罗的神谕，鲜血滋养脚下的大地，而不能被摧毁的将持久恒立。

巨狮啃咬着希德克里斯的血肉，把他的脸颊撕成一条一条，不知过了多久，巨狮才起来离开他残缺的尸身，往雅典城外的方向走去，消失在红色的薄暮中。

大着胆子的人们爬到城下，却立马吓得瘫坐在地上。顺着他手指的方向，人们看到托利翁——那个奴隶贩子鲜血淋漓的尸体，高高挂在卫城的城墙上。

鞭打出的血滴溅在土里，而雅典依然安在。

不知道是谁喊出了第一声，很快就被其他人接上，人们高喊着阿波罗的名字，纷纷跪倒在地上。

雅典！

雅典！

雅典！

威尔发疯般的跑下城墙，他跑的跌跌撞撞，长袍差点绊倒他系着细带的脚，他的兜帽脱落，露出他缺了一块的耳朵，但是他不在乎，管他是巫术也好，是降神也好！他往山丘上跑去，像是要追赶那正在斜沉的太阳。他知道汉尼拔一定在那里，大地啊！

他喘不过气，他的心仿佛要跳出胸膛，他错了，他错了！但现在他知道了，知道了为什么，为什么汉尼拔要买下他，他从不敢奢望的，哪怕寂静无人时也从不敢想上哪怕一秒——

他终于看到了他，扑向了他，这酣畅淋漓的复仇让他的血液沸腾，他终于——几个月以来第一次——可以彻底的放声大哭。他一头急切地撞在了汉尼拔的脸上，然后他看到对方吃痛的表情，他笑了，然后又哭了。

汉尼拔捧起威尔的脸，缓缓的吻着他的额头，他的眼睛，他的泪水，他的脸颊，一直到他的两瓣嘴唇，就好像里面有这世上最甘甜的蜜汁。

威尔催促着他，他急切的向他索要，他已经等了太久，长的仿佛一生，他解开自己的腰带，让长袍散落在地上，黄昏的最后一点金光抚摸着他的肉体，他引诱着他深沉的爱人，没有任何铁石心肠的人能抵抗这一切，没有任何坚持能不被这画面所瓦解。

威尔感觉到暴风雨倾倒在他的身上，汉尼拔的进入极具分量，无法忽视的疼痛让他深刻的认识到自己是如此真实的存在着，他的身体颤抖着绞紧了，意识却慢慢融化。

汉尼拔肤色略深的手握着他的腰，抽插着那软的如同乳酪的屁股，他爱人的鬈发不受控制的前后翻飞，他轻轻的抓住一绺，放在嘴边吻住，而威尔敏感的在他身下痉挛着释放。

那一霎那，他仿佛从一道倏忽而逝的闪光中窥视到原初的秘密，这是之后发生的所有轮回的序章，在这片所有的神话和传说起源的大地上，他们的契约用血写下了第一章。

（完）

_注1：阿喀琉斯的同性爱人；_

_注2：希腊黄金时段的重要的政治领军人物、演说家、将军；_

_注3：拉雷斯是原型是苏格拉底，因为年份的关系，所以没有让苏格拉底真人出场，这里拉雷斯是我希腊同学的名字（哈哈哈哈哈哈_


	2. 中世纪au 一发完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神父汉尼拔捡到了一个……？  
> 请包容任何可能出现的历史bug  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！宗教冒犯慎入！！！  
> ！！！主要角色受伤！！！  
> 文中出现的礼拜堂就是剧中汉尼拔memory palace入口的那座。  
> 留言！留言！留言！你们的Kudo和留言是作者的动力

1240s，神圣罗马帝国。

他现在终于明白弗朗西斯科·戈多伊为什么要请画师画下他裸体的爱人，不，光是画下还远远不够，他质疑上帝为何要创造这样的肉身凡胎，又忍心看着它们流血、老去。

汉尼拔看着男子沉睡的身影，陷入了沉思。

他的造物主应当是全知全能的，对于不朽自有它的掌控，但他现在站在这里，帕拉提纳礼拜堂的入口，穿着神的忠实仆人的袍衫，他第一次质疑神的决定。

这样美的事物该当永恒，就像奶和蜜之地必出肥美的粮食、多子的果实，他应当被嘉美，被恩赐。

他跪下为他祷告，哀求神听到他的苦求，怜悯他的用心。

他愿为他献上珍贵的祭牲，就像亚伯拉罕献上自己的儿子。他要用他的祭品，来换取这个人的不老不死。

汉尼拔之前从来没有见过这个人。

他或许是跟着东征的盎格鲁撒克逊人来的，没有人能说清，也没有人在意，十字军的军队一次又一次从耶路撒冷撤退，他们都以为自己已经被神遗弃。

他的伤太重，所以被自己的同伴抛下。汉尼拔看到他的时候，他浓密的睫毛被血板结，腹部的伤口已经腐烂，身上爬着虱子，散发着死亡的恶臭。

汉尼拔把他捡了回来，藏在礼拜堂地下的一间石窖里。他无微不至的照顾着他，只要不是他施行圣礼或者布道的时候，他就寸步不离在他身边。

他脱掉他血污的铠甲，把他抱进木桶，用洁净的水给他洗身体，用柔软的白布包裹他的伤口。对方无意识的任由他做着这一切，就像已经命不久矣。直到汉尼拔试着给他喂一点用牛奶化开的面包，他痛苦的呕吐起来，汉尼拔才知道他还活着。

当汉尼拔替他把鬈曲的头发梳理整齐，露出他光洁美好的脸庞的时候，汉尼拔困惑了。

面前的人皮肤灰败，了无生气，虽然他的肌肉还有弹性，他的身体还有温度，但是他的眼睛从不曾睁开，他的喉咙里从来没有过哪怕一次轻微的响动。

他应当施救，汉尼拔对此没有半分怀疑，但一个月来，他却看着他的病患日渐虚弱。他每日不断的为他祈祷，愿主把对方身上的苦降到他的身上，但是主并不回应。

主说，要爱人如己。他一直笃信，也一直如此实践。

主啊，汉尼拔向祂告解道，我一直用您教我的方式爱人，我爱他们像爱自己的眼珠。但是现在我发现我越来越不懂爱的意义。您说您爱世人，但您却让他们在痛苦中死去，您创造了美，您却亲手毁灭它。您告诉我爱是恒久忍耐，但他的生命已在旦夕之间。主啊，告诉我，我当如何做。

黄昏的余晖洒在礼拜堂的地板上，汉尼拔跪在如雾般的金色光芒中，就在那时候，他对自己发了誓。

尸体被放置在帕拉提纳礼拜堂拜占庭式的穹顶之下，血红的眼睛圆睁，保持着僵硬的姿势，直视着穹顶上那全能的创造者。

它的头上戴着用葡萄藤编成的树环，手里掂着一串已经腐败的葡萄。

尸体散发出浓重的酒气，皮肤泛着病态的红色，就像是被泡在酒桶里度过了整个发酵期。

年轻的卫队长恼怒的声音在礼拜堂里像游魂般回荡，“是的，是的，阁下……天杀的，竟然浪费这么多葡萄酒，集市上一瓶可要几十个塔勒……”

侯爵沉思着，向卫队长表示自己觉得这副场面似曾相识。

“阁下，这不是普通的凶手……谁会为了愉悦杀人？这样的尸体处理大费周章……我是想说这个凶手是个不折不扣的疯子。”

侯爵费力思索了半天，然后告诉卫队长他觉得死亡的现场很像传说中的异教神狄俄尼索斯。

年轻的卫队长瞪大了眼睛：“您是想告诉我这是一件艺术品吗？”

侯爵没有回答，他急着去向王兄报告他的发现。

杀戮仍在继续。

一周后，尸体又一次在礼拜堂被发现。

披着长袍的尸体一手扼住一条蛇的咽喉，一手握着一条金线刺绣的腰带。它的身体上披着一块刚剥下来的兽皮。

年轻的卫队长已经说不出话来了。

“不可思议……”侯爵颤抖着喊道。

卫队长不满的打断了他，“阁下！这是残忍的凶杀！”

侯爵只是摇头，“这是神迹……”

他端详着那句尸体，告诉卫队长这次的死者是赫拉克勒斯，异教神宙斯之子，强大、勇敢的半神英雄。

“这一定是上帝的旨意……是上帝在对异教徒降下神罚。”

他喃喃自语：“我要向王兄禀告……应该禀告给罗马教廷……神就在这里！神就在巴勒莫！”

侯爵匆匆忙忙的走了，留下了一筹莫展的卫队长。

又一周后的同一时刻，尸体照例出现在礼拜堂，就像是每周的禮拜，仿佛已经成为了习惯。

这一次的尸体是喀戎。

泰坦十二神的领袖克洛诺斯之子，伟大的战士阿喀琉斯的老师，它半人半马，尸体赤裸着半身，从腰部开始与一匹健壮的牡马缝合在一起——尸体的腰部以下失踪了。

在侯爵说出任何论断之前，卫队长已经愤怒的离开了。

尸体被移走，神职人员在清理着现场的血迹和污秽。

年轻的卫队长说他想和这里的神甫谈一谈，很快就有人找来了汉尼拔。这位神甫一直很受他教区民众的爱戴，一年多前，他自请来到这座为欧特维尔家族所修建的礼拜堂，为的是能更近的感受到主的荣光，现在看来，他做到了。

卫队长吻上了神甫的手。

“愿主保佑你，我的孩子。”

“神父，我想你已经听说了在这里发生的一系列可怕的事件。”

“是的，卫队长。”汉尼拔垂下眉毛，神色悲悯，“我很遗憾。”

“您怎么看待这些死亡？侯爵阁下说这是对异教徒的惩罚。”

“卫队长，我相信这片土地上的人们都像你我一样虔诚。主是慷慨的，他会把他的恩惠赐给所有与他立约并守约的人，无论他们是以色列人，罗马人，甚至是埃及人都一样。”

“你之前见过这些人吗，神父？”

“直到我前来主持早课并发现他们已经死去之前，没有。”

卫队长松了一口气，“你既然没有见过他们，那他们就不是你的教民。他们确实可能是异教徒。”

汉尼拔的脸上现出一种高贵的神情：

“卫队长，你知道为什么我们也被叫做牧师，因为我们替上帝照顾着他的羊群。上帝的子民是迷途的羔羊，救赎他们是我们的己任。我们生来有罪，但罪皆可赎，上帝甚至牺牲他的儿子替人赎罪。罪并不可怕，可怕的是没有信仰的渎神之心。”

“这些可怜的人在死前恐怕没有告解的时间，现在如果你允许的话，我想为这些死者祈祷，愿他们的灵魂能从此生的罪孽中解脱，早日去到天国。”

他暗红色的瞳孔用包容一切的力量俯视着卫队长，于是后者又一次吻上他的手背，“宽恕我，神父。”

众人退去，汉尼拔在已经无人的圣堂里跪下，面对着祭坛，高举他的双手，向他的主祈祷。

他恳求主收下他的祭品。

汉尼拔杀死狄俄尼索斯的时候，那个人终于愿意咽下他递过去的面包和牛奶，他的伤口终于停止腐烂生蛆。

汉尼拔杀死赫拉克勒斯的时候，那个人的手终于有了力气，开始试着抓住他的胳膊。

汉尼拔杀死喀戎的时候，那个人终于第一次缓缓睁开了眼睛，然后汉尼拔看到了神迹。

那双绿眼睛那是他无法用语言描摹的存在，他读过的每一本书里都没有，整个神圣罗马帝国的图书馆里都没有，以前没有，以后也不会有。它们一定是上帝在创世纪第一天的造物，上帝说，要有光，然后它们便诞生。

这双有着下弧度的眼睛扫视四周，最后留驻在汉尼拔的身上。

然后他问汉尼拔：“你是谁？”

汉尼拔平静的回答他：

“我是侍奉神的人。”

那个人的目光落在他胸前的十字架上，看上去十分虚弱：“你侍奉的神是谁？是我们的上帝吗？”

汉尼拔的眼神泛上一霎那的神思，这让他看起来非常遥远，但他很快便从恍惚中恢复：“你会知道的。”

“现在告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

“威尔，神父（Father），我叫威尔。”他努力挤出一个微笑，汉尼拔看得出他仍然遭受着痛楚，也看出他并不擅长和人打交道，就像他马上要自己说出口的那样，“对不起，照料一个装睡的男人一定不是什么让人愉快的工作，替他脱衣服、洗澡、给他盖毯子更不是，我很抱歉。”

“我很高兴受伤没有伤及你的幽默感。还有，别急着谢我，威尔。你也许会后悔。”

“会吗，神父？还是你趁我睡着的时候用我的身体和魔鬼做了交易？”

话一出口他就感到过了头，“抱歉，神父，我必须为我那一如既往糟糕的幽默感致歉，请不要再给我这样的机会。下次我说错话的时候，请务必给我一点教训。”

“你想要什么样的教训？”

“什么都好，只是不要把我送回耶路撒冷了——原谅我，神父，如果我说的话冒犯到了你——但那战争里没有正义可言。感谢上帝，我还在这里，也感谢你……神父。”

他并不是真的抱歉，汉尼拔想，他只是厌倦被人误解，那双眼睛，带着一点敏感和一点不服输，不费吹灰之力的剥下汉尼拔最后的伪装，他的人皮。

在那一瞬间，汉尼拔感觉到了他的归宿。他会衰老、他会疲倦，他会死去，但在那之前，他注定要爱上对方。如果说他曾经爱他像是爱一个美好的生灵，他现在爱他就像是卑微的爱一个人。一个他想要占有，想要为之堕落，想要给予他杀死自己的权利的人。

汉尼拔脱下黑袍，摘下了脖子上的十字架。入睡前他准备最后再读几页维吉尔的长诗。

他刚翻开书就被门外急促的脚步声打断，有人重重的敲击着他的门，急迫得像是在躲避地狱的恶犬。

汉尼拔打开门，威尔几乎是滚到地上，他甚至能摸到他剧烈起伏的胸口下方滚烫的跳动着的心脏。他是光着脚跑过来的，汉尼拔立马意识到他发了高烧。

汉尼拔把他抱上床，发现日间已经开始愈合的伤口又一次的溃烂，威尔揪着他的衣领告诉他，他要忏悔，现在就要。

他断断续续的说着，尽管时不时被痛苦的抽搐打断，但是他坚持要说下去。

他看到自己杀了一个男人，他把对方勒晕，然后灌下一瓶又一瓶的葡萄酒，直到对方中毒死亡，然后他割开了对方的动脉，待血流干以后又缝合，再用麦秆把酒注入他的血管，给他编上葡萄的藤环，他说，这是我的献祭。

他看到自己杀了一个男人，又杀了一头野猪，一条蛇，他剥下了野猪的皮做成披风，披在男人的身上，又让对方捏住那条蛇的咽喉，他说，这是我的献祭。

他看到自己杀了一个男人，又杀了一匹牡马，他用锯子锯开对方的腰部，也锯开了马的腰部，他仔细地把男人的上半身和马的下半身缝合在一起，然后将另外一半深深埋入地底，他说，这是我的献祭。

他能嗅到手上的血腥味，能感觉到锋利的刀割开皮肉，死者用惊恐的眼神哀求他，那眼神像是刺到他的内心深处。他在噩梦和现实的狭缝中迷失了。

汉尼拔小心翼翼的替他抹去呕吐物，用热毛巾擦他大汗淋漓的身体，看着威尔的身体又一次不属于他自己，汉尼拔感觉到心里几乎滴出血来。

汉尼拔——自他受洗以来——第一次感觉到神真的在看着他，就在他质疑信仰的那个午后的黄昏，就在他下定了决心渎神的那个时刻，神前所未有的接近了他。它以恶作剧般的手法让他想要拯救的人活了下来，但却背上了他的罪孽。

神倾听了他，成全了他。他前所未有的确定神的存在，却也前所未有的确定自己的信仰已经湮灭。凡夫俗子拜神，不过为了得救，他们的信仰软弱，而汉尼拔从来不是这样。

他为了救威尔，献出了自己最珍贵的祭品——他的信仰——而他的神接受了。

然后他便知道，他的神热爱杀戮。

无论是那历经一百五十日的滔天洪水也好，是降罪于索多玛和俄摩拉也好，是因着大卫降灾于以色列人也好，是屠杀了所有埃及人的头生子也好，他早就知道。

但是如果神现在向他索要威尔呢？

就像是神当初向亚伯拉罕求取以撒。

威尔用尽力气抓紧了汉尼拔的手，指节几乎陷入他的骨肉，汉尼拔目睹着他眼神中的光黯淡下去，“告诉我，神父，告诉我上帝跟你说了些什么……上帝……他是否会原谅我？”

汉尼拔蹲下身，让视线和威尔平齐：“我恐怕上帝比你想象的更加令人生畏，所以这世上有倾覆的教堂、化为废墟的圣坛、还有惨死的信徒——我们都只是神的沙粒。如果上帝全知全能，那这些就只有一个解释。”

“你选择哪一个答案，威尔？这一切是上帝授意的灾难，还是上帝并非全知全能？”

威尔感到呼吸如此艰难：“上帝对此乐在其中吗？”

“他因此感觉到自己的强大。”

“神父，难道你想说服我，上帝并非我想的那样？”

“威尔，”汉尼拔温和的对他说，“上帝永远是你想的样子。你想它是什么，它就是什么。”

威尔犹豫着看着他，“神父，在你眼中，上帝他是个恶魔吗？还是你只是想考验我的信仰是否坚定？”

汉尼拔再一次擦拭威尔额头上的汗珠，用蘸水的毛巾来缓解他焦渴的嘴唇。他说道：

“你醒来的那天，你问我是否侍奉上帝。不，不再是了。我笃信上帝，以至于我背弃了它。”

“看着我，威尔。你会知道我在想什么。”

威尔从痛苦的深渊中凝视着他，汉尼拔看到他的眉头皱了起来，看到他的眼睛里涌上了一些复杂的让人捉摸不透的思绪，看到他的瞳孔蒙上一层逐渐变得真切的怀疑，看到他的信仰在巨大的冲击面前慢慢崩塌。

“汉尼拔，”他第一次叫他的名字，而不是叫他神父，“我看到的是真的吗？”

汉尼拔没有回答，他用暗红色的眼睛看回威尔，他低声吟诵。

“‘我是那将要成就的。你想知道我是谁吗？那么就注视我；看我将要做的事。然后你就会明白我是什么样的神。’”

那低沉、沙哑的声音里有着主宰和压迫的力量，什么正从旧的躯壳里蜕变，脱胎成新的未知。

一阵轻微的眩晕攥住了威尔，他听到几乎不像是自己的声音说：“所以这是真的。你为了我杀了他们。”

“你想成为神吗，汉尼拔？”

“我对成为神毫无兴趣，但是如果是为了救你。”汉尼拔略带忧伤的看着威尔，他捧起威尔的脸，迫使他看向自己，“我不再献祭耶和华，而是献祭于你。因为我要把你造成我的神。我口中称颂耶和华，但你应知道我想的是你。我循耶和华的法，对它行跪拜之事，但我却是你的奴仆。”

“现在告诉我，威尔，你宽恕我吗？”

威尔的眼泪流下面颊，他在汉尼拔精神的神殿里，看到每个房间都有他自己。

“我不知道，汉尼拔，我不知道。”

“我信仰上帝，因为那代表着好的事情，我们应当做的事情。”他听到自己那个善良的声音说。

“上帝让人们互相残杀。问一问从罗马到君士坦丁堡所有的主教，十字军为什么要东征？为什么要屠杀异教徒？”

汉尼拔庄严的望着威尔：

“因为上帝热爱杀戮。因为 _人_ 热爱杀戮。”

“我不知道！汉尼拔，闭嘴！我不知道！”

威尔的身体突然开始衰弱，他没有说出的话变成了喉头野兽般的耸动，汉尼拔知道他的时间不多了。

汉尼拔吻上了威尔的额头，他替他盖上毛毯，然后他重新披上自己的黑袍。

他还有未做完的事。

威尔用无力的手拉住他，用那双可怜的眼睛恳求他别去。他看到汉尼拔的眼中流露出对他生命逝去的恐惧，这是他第一次看到那双暗红色的眼睛如此动摇。

汉尼拔吻了他的手，他听到他最后说了一句，愿主保佑。

他知道那个主不再是上帝。

威尔闭上眼睛，他能看到汉尼拔的手捂住男人的口鼻，看到他扭断他们的手脚，他能看到血液浸透大地，蚁虫爬上尸骸。他听到所有的诅咒和哀求像呓语一样穿过他的现实，滋养他的存在。

汉尼拔最终还是和恶魔达成了协议。

威尔感觉到血液重新在他身体里奔流，他的皮肤重新像牛奶一样洁白，他的嘴唇重新像果实一样鲜润，他的眼睛重新像泉水一样明亮。

他知道只要他活着一天，这样的杀戮就会继续。只要杀戮继续一天，他的生命就会继续。

现在他明白了，罪孽和圣洁是一对孪生子，神爱世人，神亦爱杀戮。

他不能不承认自己是所有这些杀戮的因和果。

汉尼拔每天都来看他，向他讲解圣经，用他自己的方式。他讲到亚伯和该隐两兄弟的故事，该隐种地，亚伯牧羊，两兄弟向耶和华献上供物，该隐献上地里的出产，亚伯献上羊和油脂，耶和华看中了亚伯的供物，却没有看中该隐的，于是该隐发怒，打死了亚伯。

汉尼拔问他，为什么耶和华拒绝该隐的供物？他明明可以同时接受两者。

把仇恨播种在人间的，正是耶和华。

他借助惩罚该隐，好立他的威权。

不，不是这样的，威尔反驳。

汉尼拔又问他，如果不是这样，难道耶和华看不到亚伯的结局吗？如果他看到，他为何不阻止兄弟相残？如果他看不到，他如何全知全能？

“那你为什么不把这些告诉你的教众？”威尔反问他，“我在圣坛的后面听到了你的布道，你欺骗了他们。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔意味深长的看着他，“人只相信自己愿意相信的东西，他们愿意相信上帝，我便引导他们如此。”

“所以你觉得我选择了放弃信仰？”

“你 _已经_ 放弃了你的信仰，威尔。”汉尼拔耐心的捋着他的卷发，“你曾经告诉我，你选择相信，因为上帝是至美至善——你已经知道他并不是。你现在没有放弃的，是你的道德。”

“我的道德……是什么？”

威尔的目光游移，他避开汉尼拔审视的视线，“对于一个以他人的性命为代价活着的人，他没有资格谈论道德。”

“威尔，我为你做了这一切，不意味着你可以把一切责任揽到自己身上。还是你现在已经认同你是上帝，所以要对每件事负责？”

威尔抬起他迷茫却又倔强的眼睛，“再给我讲个故事吧，汉尼拔。”

“不，威尔，我得走了。”汉尼拔吻上了他的手，“时候到了。”

威尔拒绝了，“如果你坚持要去，我和你一起去。”

汉尼拔看着他的 _神_ ，他固执的威尔。

“我知道你在想什么，威尔。你想要拖住我直到午夜，你想让我在看着你死和杀死自己之间选择，你说你要跟着我去，但你根本已经站不起来了。”

威尔勉强笑着，“你知道，我们总是有第三个选择。你可以选择杀了我。”

“没有这个选项，威尔。”

“既然如此你 _必须_ 带我一起去。你说我是你的神，那就证明给我看。”

汉尼拔用毯子裹住威尔，后者全身的力气都在流失，牙齿因为寒冷而打颤。汉尼拔横抱着他，走出了礼拜堂。

“怎么样，你的神是不是很重？”威尔一字一顿的问他。他说出这些单词是如此困难。

“不要用你的体重来衡量我的信仰，”汉尼拔把他在怀里紧了紧，“还有你的幽默感依旧十分糟糕。”

“我道歉。现在赶紧再给我讲个故事，汉尼拔。”

“你知道俄耳甫斯吗，威尔？”

威尔没有出声，他必须非常用心，才能听见汉尼拔的声音，他知道他的时间不多了。

“在奥德里西亚王国的比萨尔提亚，阿波罗和卡利俄珀之子，他的名字叫俄耳甫斯。他的妻子叫作欧律狄刻。”

“欧律狄刻被毒蛇噬咬，堕入冥界，悲伤的俄耳甫斯不吃不喝，在斯梯克斯河岸边弹琴，终于感动了冥王，他允许俄耳甫斯带走自己的妻子，但冥王只有一个要求：在离开冥界前，他不能回头看自己的妻子。”

“就在冥界与人间的交界，俄耳甫斯担心欧律狄刻是否还跟着他，于是忍不住回头看了一眼，欧律狄刻立刻再次堕入冥界，他们就此分开。”

“你听到了吗，威尔？”

威尔已经没有了回应。

他的脸庞安详，如同沉入无尽的沈眠。汉尼拔俯身吻上他冰冷的额头。

“不要回头看，威尔。不要回头。”

威尔睁开了眼睛，冥界的黑潮从他的绿色的眸子里褪去，他的肉体宛如初生。

“哦，汉尼拔，不……”

他看到汉尼拔的鲜血从他的胸口淌出，浸透了神甫的长袍。他又哭又叫的抱住他，哀嚎着求他、命令他回答。然后他看到对方暗红色的眼睛缓缓睁开。

他微笑着说：“我在这儿。”

威尔发泄般的搓揉他，捶打他，直到他自己气喘吁吁，而咒骂变成了低泣。

汉尼拔怜爱的看着他，任由他欺负自己，从惊慌失措中体会着失而复得的这一刻，然后他问他：

“你宽恕我吗？”

威尔停下了动作：

“你……爱着我吗？”

汉尼拔平静的看着他。

“我爱着你，以爱着主的名义爱着你，也以爱着其他一切造物的名义爱着你，是的，我爱着你，以灼烧灵魂堕入地狱的觉悟爱着你，以肋骨对着整个肉体的渴求爱着你。如果我有罪，那我唯一的罪名就是爱你。”

“你可以读出我的心，你便知道我们注定是一体的。让我再一次问你，你宽恕我吗？”

威尔的心剧烈的颤抖，眼泪从他的眼眶中流出：

“我宽恕你。”

日出的第一缕光沉默的笼罩着礼拜堂的穹顶。在耶和华的双眼无声地注视下，汉尼拔用满是鲜血的双手把威尔推倒在祭坛上。圣坛下撕裂的尸体是他们的见证，他看到他爱人的美多的像是要满出，直到这间布满黄金的礼拜堂都盛放不下。他用血污的手抚上他的躯体，直到死亡和肉欲的狂热淹没了他们，他同时看到圣洁和淫荡，上帝和撒旦，他在那一刻见到了他的命运的开始和结束，他见到了整个轮回，见到了自己千万次的拥抱他的宿命，贯穿他的爱人，并在他的身体里感觉到天堂。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修订说一下自己的一个bug：1240s这块国土应该是独立的西西里王国，之前被一张错误的地图误导了，特此说明。但考虑到不是历史小说，决定保留这个设定作为私设（即私设中西西里王国隶属于神罗帝国，后者以一种松散的联盟形式存在，国王承认皇帝的统治权，并接受罗马教廷的加冕）


	3. 法兰西au 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's selling his virginity to...  
> 请包容任何可能出现的历史bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！Sassy Will 预警！！！  
> ！！！one-night stand 预警！！！  
> 说明一下男孩只是爱称，威尔早就成年了，我喜欢胡子美人（偷偷跑走，虽然au里会比剧中年轻一点点  
> 留言！留言！留言！你们的Kudo和留言是作者的动力

1870，法兰西第二帝国。

汉尼拔看了一眼手里小巧的密函，把它塞进了胸前的口袋。

这间破烂的小酒馆就像其他被艺术家占据的地方一样，污浊、糜烂，充满了怪腔怪调的牢骚和不切实际的空想。汉尼拔摘下帽子，靠着柱子在诗人、疯子和一群高谈阔论的无政府主义者中间坐下，他过分考究的派头在这里看上去有些不合时宜。

穿梭在这个狭窄逼仄的酒馆里的侍者，那个卷发绿眼睛的男孩，穿着松垮垮的旧衬衣，领口敞开着，顺着他的锁骨把一双双目光引向他漂亮的胸膛，柔软的肌肉像是贝尼尼的雕塑，多一分嫌累赘，少一分又觉得瘦弱。

马甲背后的腰线又高又紧，他包裹在不合身的软呢裤子里的小屁股从两张台子之间卡着走过去的时候，哦，它的形状挺翘又紧实，让人的喉头一阵焦渴。

他是这个酒气冲天的烂泥潭里唯一的宝物。谁让他比那些跳着康康舞，露着大腿的女孩子还要好看得多呢，汗水顺着他的肉体淌下来——每一滴都叫人想品尝！而卖力工作的他浑然不觉。

汉尼拔注视着他，有谁相信珍珠是从蚌壳里生出来的呢——直到你真的在肮脏的蚌壳里看见它为止。他总觉得自己在哪里见过这个男孩——也许是太久远了——毕竟他的记忆从不辜负于他。

现在这个尤物到了汉尼拔的桌前，他看上去快活极了，好像这个破地方从来没有叫他这样满意，“亲爱的先生，您还要来一杯吗？”

他当然要。这里的苦艾酒很不坏，但汉尼拔并不真的需要它——它是为那些需要灵感的疯子而存在的，那些卖字为生的人，非得喝到酩酊大醉，才能借助酒精提供的幻觉来涂写出那些廉价的词句，而对于汉尼拔，这只是接近他的 _阿多尼斯_ _(_ _注1)_ 的一张门票。

酒来了，鲜艳的绿波，让人堕落的毒液，像送来的它的那位天使的眼睛，汉尼拔从皮夹里抽出两百法郎，他的天使显然大吃一惊，汉尼拔在他来得及反应之前，利落的把小费塞进了男孩下身系着的围兜，并忍住了要去摸那围兜后面的圣物的冲动。

“太感谢您了先生，”男孩不知所措的眨巴着眼睛，一绺卷发从额头垂到他带着下弧度的眼睑，“您真是慷慨大方！”

汉尼拔点头向他示意，唇上浮了一丝似有若无的笑意：“Vous me servez bien.(你把我照顾的很好)”

男孩也笑了，那笑容简直让人头晕目眩：“先生，听我说，我怎么之前都没见过您，你住在这儿吗?”Mon Dieu!（上帝啊！）他说起法语可真可爱。

汉尼拔眼神中带着玩味，他轻轻吸了一口烟，烟雾盘旋了几个圈才不舍地散开：“你叫什么名字？”

“威尔，先生。”

汉尼拔把烟夹在手指间细细摩挲，“这可不是个法语名字。”

“不，先生，我父亲是英国人，我们从Staffordshire来，老家在特伦特河畔。”

汉尼拔把这个名字在舌尖上把玩，撮起嘴唇，像是吻住想象中的锁骨，然后缓缓放开，如同发了一个短誓。

他把烟头拧在餐盘上， _A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal(_ _注2)_ ，汉尼拔又一次望向那双眼睛，然而除了无辜，他并没有看出什么别的——没有勒皮克大街上那些粗俗、急着卖屁股的年轻男孩的贪婪和不耐，他但愿这个男孩只是对自己的外貌太过粗视大意。

“您呢，先生？我打赌我从来没听过这样的口音。”

隔壁桌有人在招呼他了，威尔挥挥手应了一声，康康舞表演就快开始了，醉醺醺的诗人的即兴创作也已经到了高潮——汉尼拔在一块丝质手帕上匆匆写了几个字，递到男孩的手里。

他让人捉摸不透的眼睛从高高的眉骨下看着男孩，“Bonne Nuit. (晚安)”

威尔不解的接过手帕，绿眼睛却在一瞬间张大了。是一句用圆体字写下的莎士比亚十四行诗：

Thy eternal summer shall not fade

(夏日于你永不消退)

在诗句的下面，他签上了“Le Meurice, 406”几个字，看上去像是个房间号码。

一连几天，汉尼拔都没再去那家小酒馆，他在里沃利大街的莫里斯饭店的高级套间里处理信件，和一些要员大臣会面、共同进餐。但他从不在那装饰着乳白色帘子的窗后出现，就算那个位置可以看到不远处广场上无所事事又肥又圆的鸽子。

仆人按了铃，向他报告有访客，当他询问是哪一位的时候，仆人递上了他的那块签名版的手帕。

然后那个可怜的男孩就走了进来，他像是被这里的排场吓坏了，眼睛里全是惊慌失措，当他终于看到汉尼拔的时候，他整个人一下子放松下来了。

“对不起先生，”他一边避免自己的鞋在地板上踩出泥巴，一边十分抱歉的说道：“我只是……想把手帕还给您……我是不是给您添麻烦了？”

“完全不会，”汉尼拔示意仆人先下去——于是那个好先生，垂下眼睛，贴心的带上了门，汉尼拔这才继续说道：“但是我已经把它送给你了。”

门在身后重重的关上，他慢慢走向威尔，后者用困惑的眼神看着他向自己的脖颈微微俯下身，像是在嗅着什么。

男孩的身体一下子僵硬了。

“我吓到你了吗？mon agneau（我的小羊羔）。”

汉尼拔用手把男孩的一绺不服帖的卷发顺到他的耳后，凝视着那只让他想轻轻啃咬的可爱的耳朵。

“你不是为了手帕来的，但我并不介意这小小的谎言。”

威尔抬起脸，像是要说什么，汉尼拔的手指轻轻摇动，“Save your words, my dear decent boy, save it for now.”

他返回写字桌前，倒了两杯Cognac, 给威尔递过去一杯。

下午三点的风带进一股燥热的气息，让人不免懈怠起来。纱帘拂过贝母质地的台面，现出珍珠般的光泽。

这热浪里写满骄纵，预示着汗水和年轻的肉体，疲乏还有无节制的欲望。。

汉尼拔举起酒杯，他的眼神像是锥子一样的看进威尔的深处。

“夏天，”他用他带罕见异国口音的法语说道，“我喜欢夏天，夏天就好像饱满诱人的果实，它从不抗拒你，于是你咬下——汁水四溢——低头一看里面却有蠕虫。”

“我喜欢夏天是熟烂的，充满了让人不设防的陷阱。威尔，所以我把你比作夏天(that’s why I compare thee to the summers’ day) _(_ _注3)_ 。”

“你不是来自英格兰，事实上没人知道你从哪儿来，你只是选了一个不会有人疑心你口音的地方。你也没有父亲，你没有任何一个家人，你在圣母院的孤儿院长大，但没到成年你就从那里逃走了。”

那种让人几乎想要施虐的无辜感从男孩的眼睛里倏的消失了，有什么野性的东西正在从深处泛上来。

他还是看着汉尼拔，不发一言，但脸上既无害怕，也无胆怯。

“我低估了您对我的兴趣。”他的声音中甚至带着一丝轻慢。

“对于床伴的选择，我一向十分谨慎。”

“我不否认，”威尔用他完全冷下来的眼神看着汉尼拔，那眼神现在真真正正是一杯夺魂的absinthe(苦艾酒)，“现在请告诉我，我是否够资格做您的床伴？”

汉尼拔对他的大胆不置可否。

“你没有案底，除了在酒吧时常有人为你大打出手导致你被警察带走问话。”

“我不喜欢惹麻烦。”

“Then why you here?”汉尼拔耐心的引导着他。

“Am I getting trouble?”威尔粗鲁的吸了吸鼻子，绿色的眼睛锁住汉尼拔的存在。

“Depends on your answer.”

“Cut the bullshit,”威尔不耐烦的把酒杯放在桌上，“说吧，你愿意出多少个金币来操我的屁股？”

汉尼拔好整以暇的看着他，“威尔，你缺钱，但你并没有卖身。否则你不会没有案底。那些穿制服的先生最喜欢铐住那些街上的男孩，因为他们自己也乐于享用。”

“是这样没错，”威尔舔舔嘴唇，满不在乎的说，“但你想要这身体。”

汉尼拔没有否认。

“你给的起钱，而且你不会把我出卖给警察。如果被你操一次的钱抵得过被别人操两百次，傻子也知道该怎么选。”

汉尼拔挑了挑眉毛，“如果我给你两百个金币呢，威尔，这意味着我有伤害你的权利吗？”

两百个金币，威尔的瞳孔收缩，他从来没想到会是这么多，两百个金币，意味着他可以去他想去的任何沙龙，他可以有自己独立的小房间，就在十区，甚至是二区，他可以结交剧作家了，奥里埃，卡多尔，他可以结交他们中最好的！他可以进他朝思暮想的剧团了！甚至——开演他自己写的剧本，他写的很不错，但他从来没有机会给别人看。

但是他犹豫了。

“只这一次？”

汉尼拔抿了抿唇，“告诉我，my boy，你是担心我至此迷恋上你，还是担心你自己会为了金币的诱惑一再来纠缠我？”

威尔笑了，“你说得对，理性告诉我，我应该在你反悔前就把自己卖给你。”

汉尼拔的眼角微微抽动了一下，“既然你愿意的话。”

威尔一口喝干杯中的干邑，然后开始脱衣服，他脱得很快，像是怕这个念头会从内里摧毁自己，他摘下头上软塌塌的帽子，解开肩上的背带，把它们推向身侧，然后打开腰下方的拉链，把软呢裤子从膝盖上褪下。他踢掉那双补了又补的鞋子，脱下袜子，然后开始解衬衫，汉尼拔看到他的手颤抖了。

衬衣从他身上除下，露出了他小巧的乳头，然后他弯下腰，把唯一还穿着的内裤从腿上脱下来，扔到地板上。现在他站在那里，皮肤上因为紧张而变得粉红。

他努力克制着去遮挡自己性器的本能，并因为这完全的暴露而体会到权力关系的不平等。他要为了两百个金币张开大腿，被人像狗一样的猛干，但就像他说的，傻子都会做这笔交易。

汉尼拔注视着他做完这些，然后简短的命令道：“转过去。”

威尔转过身去，背对着汉尼拔，他感觉到对方的视线落在自己毫无遮挡的私处，他能想象到那道捕食者的目光，但他提醒自己，两百个金币。

男孩的背是一道无可指责的曲线，仿佛上帝亲手的造物，肌肉看上去柔软而灵活，肩胛骨处微微凸起，而他的屁股——可堪称这世上最美好的东西。

汉尼拔的呼吸停滞了，男孩到底还是对自己的外表太过大意。他的手抚上男孩的腰，顺着那道曲线往下，在腰窝处犹豫了一下，然后按上了威尔的小屁股，他让自己骨节分明的手指陷入那饱满的肉里，这一切就像是贝尼尼Ratto di Proserpina _(_ _注4)_ 的重现，不，他的对象要比普洛塞庇娜更让人难以抗拒。

一阵诡异的既视感(déjà vu)攥住了他——就好像他曾经把手千百次的放在这个肉欲的位置上——但他宁可理解成是那一瞬间的心神摇动在他的记忆区产生的幻觉。

他感觉到对方在深呼吸，越过威尔的肩膀，汉尼拔看到他的阴茎因为紧张而半勃起了，粉粉嫩嫩在浅棕色的毛丛中探出来，汉尼拔扬起嘴角，这让威尔的下身抬得更高了。

“You like being watched.”他在男孩的耳边低语，“It’s a shame we can’t do it by the window.”

威尔没有回答，他只是偏了偏头，不愿承认汉尼拔的呢喃让自己面红耳赤，而且他无法反驳。

“Now come to the bed.”

威尔面对着他在床上躺下，汉尼拔不出声的欣赏着他的每一个小动作。他没有太多的表情，但是却毫不掩饰眼神中强烈的占有欲。

威尔瞥到他定制面料下的那个部位带着压迫感的撑了起来，他粗略的目测了一下，结果让他倒吸了一口气。

他定了定神，问他的床伴是否有任何特殊需求，是否需要他扮演任何角色。

似乎是听到了什么很有趣的话，汉尼拔几乎是笑了起来，“Take my word, Will，我会让你演不了任何角色，你只会变成你自己。”

威尔耸耸肩，“我根本不记得我自己是什么样的了。”

“We’ll see.”汉尼拔用嘴包裹住了男孩的分身，一瞬间就几乎让威尔失控着叫了出来。

他的阴茎像是融化在火山岩浆里，整个人化成了无形的组织液。他的下身鼓胀开来，滚烫的柱头顶上了汉尼拔的喉咙。

对方的舌头在每个吞吐的空档吸吮着他的龟头，吸吮的结果是一阵阵从尾椎上升到头皮的酥麻，威尔颤抖着瘫软在床上，不自觉地弓起腿，挺起胯部送入汉尼拔的口中。

汉尼拔突然退出，留下眼眶发红的威尔。

“如果停在这里，你还是可以拿走一百个金币。”

“Oh fuck you!”威尔抓住汉尼拔的手，引导着他的手指往自己的穴口，开什么玩笑，他不需要人可怜，哪怕他是个婊子也一样。

汉尼拔的手指进去了，先是一根，然后两根，威尔的里面比他想象的绞得还要紧，扩张的时间太短了，但好在他没费太多功夫就找到了威尔的敏感点，他轻轻按动指尖，威尔的脚趾抓着床单蜷紧了。

“快点，”他红着一双湿漉漉的眼睛，恶狠狠的说，“两分钟赚两百个金币——啊，Jesus!”

破碎的叫声让他后悔自己刚说出口的话，他怀疑自己的叫声甚至响彻整个街区。对方的尺寸比他想的还要壮观的多，他感觉到从里到外被撕开了，他的阴茎迅速的疲软下去，软绵的搭在自己的小腹上，随着对方的进入无力的甩动着。

太痛了，不过这样也好，疼痛让他得以保有自我，也让这笔交易维持着它的本质。

但是对方似乎并不这么想。汉尼拔缓缓的抽出，又以最大的耐性缓缓的插入，疼痛的刺激让威尔内壁的知觉更敏锐了，对方的性器碾开了他甬道的每个突触，并在他的兴奋点上不厌其烦的撩拨，他发现自己的阴茎又重新勃起，并且碍眼的在他眼前舞动着，这显然也再一次挑起了对方的情欲，他感觉到后穴里的那根又胀大了几分。

神啊！别再变大了！

威尔抓紧了身下的床单，他真的不该说什么两分钟之类的蠢话！

在他适应以后，汉尼拔又一次改变了频率，偶尔整根拔出又整根没入，却又不让他太快得到，时刻让他保持着渴求。他努力着把意识一块块拼好，但下一次的冲撞又把他的理性撞成齑粉，思绪已经游离，身体像是被冲上了海浪，在一阵阵未知的潮涌中等待着癫狂。

对方操纵着他，在未能释放的临界点保持着平衡，他听到自己的叫声带上了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，但是还不够！他想要呼喊，想要求救，想要让所有人听到，想要跪下求面前的人让他酣畅淋漓的高潮，他可以不要这两百个金币，但是他想要被操干着射出来。

他的抵抗早就徒劳了，他感觉不到自己的手——其实他的手已经攀上了汉尼拔的脖子，他感觉不到自己的腿——其实他的腿已经夹住了汉尼拔的腰，他感觉不到自己的躯体——其实他的躯体已经紧紧的搂住了汉尼拔的。他只能感觉到他的屁股，他知道他的屁股里含着一根粗长的老二，他正坐在那根老二上操弄着自己，然后他挤在两个人身体间的分身射了出来，满满的射在他们两个的身体上。

他甚至不太记得后来的事，他只记得当他瘫软在对方的老二上的时候，汉尼拔还没有缴械，他把自己拉起来跪在床上，把手牢牢地埋在自己的卷发间，让自己撅起红肿的屁股对着他，然后他进入自己，让他哭叫着又射了出来。

虽然他的屁股痛得要命，但是他还是沉沉的睡去了。直到十二点，圣母院的钟声响起，他猛地醒来，发现自己独自一人赤裸着躺在被弄得一塌糊涂的丝绒床单上，下身滑腻不堪。

汉尼拔背对着他坐在桌前，在微醺的夜风中像是在写着什么。

他溜下床去拿自己的衣服，而过度的性爱却让他精疲力竭，下床的时候，他的腿咚的一声撞在了床柱上。汉尼拔回过头。

“我找人给你准备了一点吃的。”他的表情隐在阴影里，“如果要洗澡的话，浴室在那边。”

那边的盘子上放着烤派，还有一些虽然已经冷了，但看着仍然美味的牛肉和点心，“告诉我你想吃什么，我让他们去准备。”

“不必费心。”威尔匆忙的穿上衣服，速度比脱得时候更快。

“你可以在这里过夜，隔壁有房间。你知道你的身体需要清理一下，否则……”

“我得回去上班了。”威尔打断他，卷发下面的脸蛋红了，他甚至没有去看对方，“我不想因为一笔横财就人间蒸发。”

“Fair enough,”汉尼拔起身指给他看地上的一只小皮箱，“这是你应得的。不过我要提醒你，身边有这么一大笔钱可是很危险的。”

“谢谢。”威尔把小皮箱拿在了手里，觉得其实是自己欠了对方两百个金币，很难说到底是谁在服务谁，“我不觉得我们会再见面了。”

汉尼拔并没有被冒犯到的样子，他用琥珀色的瞳孔盯着威尔，问道：“你不想知道我是谁吗？你甚至不知道我的名字。”

威尔打开门，“我说了我不想惹麻烦。”

“住在莫里斯顶楼套间里的，都不是我能惹得起的人。”

门在那个卷发小脑袋身后关上了。

TBC

_注1：神话中的美少年；_

_注2：语出奥斯卡王尔德，“不够真诚是危险的，太真诚则绝对是致命的”；_

_注3：来自莎士比亚十四行诗；_

_注4：贝尼尼的雕塑被劫持的普洛塞庇娜；_


	4. 法兰西au 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是老汉疯狂宠妻：）  
> 请包容任何可能出现的历史bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 留言！留言！留言！你们的Kudo和留言是作者的动力

1870，法兰西第二帝国。

威尔心不在焉的擦着吧台，周四晚上的生意并不是太好，没有诗人们那些见鬼的吟诵派对，他的小费到现在都不足一百法郎。

和他同一班干活的还有米歇尔，一个肤色苍白，略带神经质的年轻人，有着一双忧郁的棕色眼眸。闲着的时候，他们通常会拿一些客人的轶事来打趣，比如某个为了艺术逃离了家庭的男人，是怎么偶遇了一掷千金的资助人，却又和后者的太太勾搭在了一起，而那个穷困潦倒的疯病患者，又是怎么样戳瞎了自己的眼睛，却不意因此让他的画作被哄抢一空。

威尔不知道米歇尔怎么打算，但是他知道自己在这里打工只是权宜之计，他需要趁此认识那些老爷们——那些可以决定周六的埃贝尔多剧院或是阿特里尔剧院演什么剧目，由谁出演的有权有势的老爷们。昨天那个灰金色头发的外国佬无疑是一个，但是威尔本能的把他排除了。就像那些从小在猎场的枪声下长大的狐狸，他过去颠沛流离的生活让他的每个毛孔都能察觉到凶险。那个人金褐色的眼睛像是来自深渊，当它们眯起来看着他的时候，他感觉到一种震颤从自己的皮肤下嘶嘶的通到他脊柱的每个骨节，又冲上他的大脑，蛰在他的感受区——他的灵魂被穿透了。那无疑是历经地狱，与恶魔对视过的眼睛。

也许他本不该让这一切发生的。

米歇尔一边打开一瓶粗劣的威士忌，一边漫不经心的向威尔搭话：“还记得那个很有派头的dandy _(_ _注5)_ 吗？”

威尔的思绪被打断，他下意识的摇头，“谁？”

“就是那个东欧长相的男人，”米歇尔比划了一下前者的面部轮廓，“他好像很喜欢你，我奇怪他只来了一次。”

威尔的脊背一颤，对方残留在他下腹部的感觉冷不丁被唤醒，他的分身猛的窜了一下，尽管并不夸张。

他尽量不那么生硬的笑了一下，“Mais oui! (啊，是他) 恐怕那次只是偶然，他看上去就不像是会来这种地方的人。”

米歇尔耸了耸肩，“那块手帕呢？”他又补充了一句，“我当时正巧在隔壁桌。”

“手帕？”威尔感觉到自己警觉了起来，随即又换上那种毫无防备的笑容，“也许是忘在哪里了。”

“你总该记得他写了什么吧。”米歇尔随口问道。

“Juste une phrase d'approche. (不过一句搭讪罢了)”威尔用懒散的语气回答，装出漠不关心的样子。这时刚好有人招呼他过去，让他得以匆匆结束了这次闲聊。

那块肇事的手帕还在他背带裤的兜里，也许是那个有钱佬趁他睡着的时候放进去的。就这样吧，这块丝质手帕也值不少法郎呢。

威尔躺在自己狭小又带着霉味的阁楼，粗糙的木板床对他酸痛的屁股毫无帮助。那个该死的鸡奸者，用浓厚的精液填满他的后穴甚至于溢出，在他匆忙穿上裤子的时候，大量的滑腻淌到了腿上，他想或许还有一些滴到了昂贵的地板上。

威尔不得不被迫在公用浴室艰难的替自己善后，并每隔两分钟被外面等的不耐烦的男人用污言秽语招呼一番，每次那扇摇摇欲坠的门被拍的震天响的时候，他都能感觉到他插到自己深处的那两根手指被内壁咬得更紧了。

更糟糕的是，只要他闭上眼睛，脑中出现的就都是他伏在那个有着浓密体毛的身体下的场景。在交合的快感中，他抬起手臂遮住自己的脸，却被对方强行打开，用非人的力气把它们钉在他的身体两侧，强迫他露出那张沉溺于肉欲而全无廉耻的脸。他微张着嘴，从喉咙里发出不成句的呻吟，脑袋后仰，眼睑半闭，下身湿的一塌糊涂。

而每当他这么回想，他的下体就会诚实的告诉他这种感觉是多么真实，而他又是多么的贪得无厌。

他从这种挫败和屈辱中懊恼的吼了一声，不甘心的从床上爬起来，准备修改自己的手稿来把那个灰金色的毛茸茸的家伙驱赶出去。他目的不明的飞快的翻开本子，并不确定自己要续写或者修改哪一部分。突然，他的视线定在了一根头发上。

书页里夹着一根浅栗色的短发，而他的头发一向都是深色带着卷的。

有人偷偷溜进来过。

威尔瞪着天花板回想着他和米歇尔的对话，终于忍不住起身又重新掏出了那块手帕。

他反复确认手帕上没有任何能确定它主人身份的证据，这才没来由的松了一口气。然后他从床下取出皮箱打开，金币还在。他取出其中一枚掂在指尖，发现上面是读不懂的文字，每一枚都是。金币的正面是一个蓄须男子的头像，背面则印着鹰和骑士。

这不是本国的金币，它们几乎是在大声号叫着自己的来历。如果威尔拿着这些去买孚日尼的公寓，他一定会引来不必要的好奇。

威尔叹了一口气，他应该想到的。那个谜一样的男人让人印象深刻的眉骨和颧骨，他说话的时候独特的气音，还有靠着床头柜的一柄式样稀罕的手杖。他当然能嗅出它们的主人身上极度危险的味道。而使用这些金币，无疑也会把他变成共谋。

威尔气的用力的搓揉着自己的脸颊，昨天的事就是一个彻头彻尾的错误，他需要替自己了结这个麻烦。

他走进贝尔纳多的店，后者正在用鸡毛掸子到处拍拍打打，看到他的时候，喉咙里忍不住发出了一声“Oh-la-la”的惊呼。

贝尔纳多是威尔在小酒馆的熟客，对他相当照顾。贝尔纳多在Chaillot这一区经营着一间古董店，每当喝醉了酒，他就会吹嘘自己在鉴定这一行是多么的行家里手，却从来认不出他老婆的几个妹妹到底谁是谁——她们简直像是从一个模子里刻出来的。

威尔从口袋里拿出那块丝质手帕，铺在了古董店的柜台上，他特地用手指挡住了下面的落款。

“真是一块上好的手帕，”贝尔纳多从鼻梁上的小圆镜片里用鉴赏家的眼神盯着手帕上的细节，“一丝不苟的手工滚边。”

他抬起眼睛看着威尔：“想卖的话，我可以给你开个好价钱。”

“不，”威尔打断了贝尔纳多，他并不想解释太多，“我想买一块一摸一样的。然后我需要你帮我写下一模一样的句子。”

贝尔纳多的大鼻子凑近了手帕上的字迹，“啧啧，莎士比亚，un gage d'amour(是个定情信物)，”他用左手推了推滑落的镜片。

“是不是那天那位先生给你的？”他突然想起来。

老天爷，那个灰金色的家伙看起来就那么招摇吗？威尔倒吸了一口气，一边否认一边没好气的催促贝尔纳多动作快一点。

贝尔纳多提起笔，突然想到了什么：“等等，你难道想要用这块手帕害人，就像伊阿古污蔑苔丝狄蒙娜那样？( _注6_ )”

“当然不是！”威尔无奈的看着他，震惊于他的想象力。

“那你为什么要伪造一块几乎一样的手帕？”贝尔纳多用疑惑的眼神看着他。

威尔撒了个小谎，“呃……有个朋友在剧团工作，他托我给这块道具找一个备份。”他不得不用上了他最无辜的眼神，而这一向很有效。

这个理由听上去并不是那么具有说服力，但贝尔纳多愉快的接受了，他从不对这种事追根究底，这也是威尔找上他的原因。虽然写的比原版的圆体书法差了些，但是应该足以应付米歇尔了。

威尔顺势从口袋里掏出了一枚金币，“你也许会感兴趣这个。”

贝尔纳多用戴着手套的手检视着这枚金币，喃喃的吐出两个单词，“Rouge złoty.”他摘下镜片，看上去有些难以置信，“你如果想用这个付帐，我找不出这么多钱。”

“我想也许你可以告诉我这枚金币的来历。”

贝尔纳多想了想，从身后上锁的抽屉里找出了一只镶嵌木匣，他用脖子上的铸铁钥匙打开盒子，威尔看到漆黑的天鹅绒上摆放着十几枚纹章戒指。

他指给威尔看其中一枚，后者的眼睛睁大了。

戒指上面的图案和他手上的金币如出一辙，区别只在于那骑士手上的盾牌。金币上是一个两横十字，而戒指上则是一个古老的符文字母。仅手指粗细的纹章上，连骑士的马镫和战马的鬓毛都一一展现。

贝尔纳多注意到了威尔的眼神，他半带解释的说道，“粗犷的东欧风格，和纤巧的洛可可是多么不同。它应该和你的金币来自同一个地方。”

“什么地方？”威尔脱口问道。

“这是两百年前波兰立陶宛联邦的金币。”贝尔纳多斟酌着说道，“很遗憾，现在已经没有这个国家了，不过当然了——金子还是金子。”

“那这个戒指呢？”威尔问，它看起来如此眼熟。

然后他很快想起来了，当那个外国佬打开他的身体，用手抚上他的大腿内侧的时候，他的小指上戴的就是类似的戒指。威尔的呼吸顿住了。

“看上去很像卢恩文字，但并不是。中世纪的领主们相信原始符文里蕴含着某种神秘，但显然这种力量没有能拯救他们于衰亡。”

几个世纪前的戒指发出微弱的声音，在他的耳膜上轻轻鼓动，威尔感觉到自己离真相已经一步之遥，围绕着那个男人的谜团是一个诱人毁灭的深渊，散发出地狱的硫磺味，而他渐渐失去抵抗的决心。

贝尔纳多看着威尔说道：

“听着，不管你信不信，宿命决定了这枚戒指何时何地被铸造，又决定了它何时何地被戴上，被摘下，辗转到下一个主人手中，一切都自有安排。”

他把戒指和写好了字的手帕放到了威尔手里：“拿着吧，我的孩子，这枚戒指注定是属于你的。”

“你来早了，弗雷德里克。”汉尼拔倚在门上，掏出怀表看了一眼指针。

金色长发的男人轻笑了一声当作招呼，他穿着一条骑马裤，长发束成马尾，兴冲冲的走了进来，然后忽然皱了皱眉。

“你昨晚有访客吗？”

一丝不易察觉的吃惊浮现在汉尼拔的脸上，然后他看到弗雷德里克用探询的目光看着他脚边的地板，上面有一顶显得十分突兀的旧贝雷帽。

汉尼拔用温柔的动作捡起那顶帽子，“是的，弗雷德里克，”他嘴角微微扬起，“一个很可爱的访客。”

弗雷德里克的神情闪过一丝不屑，他试着用那顶寒酸的帽子来还原出他的主人的样貌，但是他很快放弃了，多半是蒙马特哪个不要脸的穷小子，愿意为了钱吮吸一些尊贵的鸡巴。

他百无聊赖的挥了一下手里的马鞭，让自己的注意力从这个令人不快的联想上离开。

“和我一起去打猎吧，汉尼拔，”他的兴致突然又回来了，“我想和你去骑马。”

汉尼拔的视线扫过弗雷德里克那件暗格纹呢的猎装和他手上小羊皮的手套，绣着他名字的金线在日光下熠熠生辉。

他不是不知道弗雷德里克在期待着什么，但是他知道他不能放任那些念头失控。作为年长者，这是他的责任。

“现在还不到狩猎的季节，亲爱的弗雷德里克，让那些松鸡和狐狸休息一会儿吧。”

“你可是在巴黎，汉尼拔！你整天闷在这屋子里，我只是想带你出去透口气。”

弗雷德里克焦躁的在房间里踱着步，“如果你担心的是安全的话，我的随从就等在楼下，他们会一路护送我们的。”

“放松下来，弗莱德，”汉尼拔亲昵的叫他，试着安抚他的情绪，果然金发的男人的脸色终于好转了些，不过只是一小会儿：

“我真希望我们能看到瓦格纳刚上演的Die Walküre( _注7_ )，你一定会喜欢的。但是现在这个局势，我们根本不可能在巴黎看到公演！”

他泄气的站起又坐下，试图掩饰自己被拒绝后的失落。

汉尼拔还记得他第一次见到弗雷德里克。后者穿着白色花边的长筒袜，胆战心惊的被父亲牵着走下楼梯，为了讨好父亲而显得十分顺服，眼睛里写满了对年长者的依赖。

这个孩子将是未来的波尔多公爵，他想，也会是我的猎物。

现在他做到了，如果忘掉他不纯的动机，他们实际上可以称得上是挚友了。只是朋友的前提是平等，然而在他们之间，平衡却是由汉尼拔精心维持的一种假象。

汉尼拔卷起一支烟，他看向弗雷德里克：“我在写给陛下的信，你要帮我看看吗？”

他垂下眼睛，随意的翻了翻纸笺，递向对方，“你是个贴心的朋友，弗莱德，请务必替我看看，我的法语糟糕极了。”

弗雷德里克凝视着汉尼拔诚挚得看向他的眼睛，半晌，他妥协了，他脱下了那副手套，接过了信纸。

无可置疑的，信的遣词造句简洁却又高雅，几乎挑不出毛病。

“我会为你引见陛下的，”弗雷德里克放下信纸，“他一直想见见你——只是这两天他正在焦头烂额地安慰我的远房姑母。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，“对此我深表遗憾。”

“她毕竟一直是我们的盟友。”弗雷德里克把身体在椅背上完全舒展，沉默的望着远处的广场，良久，他才开口说道：

“我对这些感到厌倦。我见过太多反面的例子了——波旁家太多人死在断头台上了。我是在看着熟识的人被绞首的恐惧中长大的，尽管我从未被迫离开法国，但是依然从未找到什么是安定——除了在你身边，汉尼拔。什么样的狂热把你推上王座，就会有同样的狂热把你送上绞刑架。”

汉尼拔的声音听起来很沉痛，“我知道，弗莱德。”他顿了顿，又说了一遍：“我知道。”

“你会懂我的，汉尼拔，你是见证了那一切的人。”他金色的睫毛垂下，“陛下也见过这一切，但是他依然相信。也许因为他血管里流的是波拿巴家族无畏的血。”

汉尼拔抿了抿嘴唇，“弗莱德，人必须去相信一些事。我们需要楔子，把我们牢牢的钉在自己该在的位置上，哪怕这位置是受难的十字架也一样。相信陛下吧。”

弗雷德里克抬起头看着他：“我相信你，汉尼拔。我只想相信你。”

汉尼拔的眼中掠过一丝难以辨认的复杂神情，但他只是淡淡的回答道：“愿上帝保佑你，弗莱德。”

威尔并不习惯来这一区，走在那些戴着高帽子的布尔乔亚中，他感觉到浑身的不自在。他想拉低软呢帽遮住脸，这才懊丧的意识到他把帽子落在了那个有钱佬的房间里了。他暗暗提醒自己，在约见某个大人物给他看自己的剧本前，他一定要买一套像样的衣服。他从不以自己的出身为耻，但他比任何人都清楚，如果你要做个擦鞋匠，你得先有一双金皮鞋。

突然出现的身影中断了威尔的想象，他意外的发现有个很像米歇尔的年轻人穿过了前面的路口，往协和广场的方向走去，他的穿着和威尔一样在这里格格不入。

他又看了几眼，确定无疑，那个人就是米歇尔，他们这样阶层的人如无必要是不会来这儿的，一样是长棍面包，在蒙马特只要一个法郎，这里就要三个法郎——有效的防止阶级流动的方式。

米歇尔看上去很慌张，他的步子很快，还时不时回头确认自己没有被跟踪。

在跟着米歇尔穿过蒙田大道的时候，威尔被一辆马车挡住了，当马车驶过之后，米歇尔的背影已经消失。

就在他徒劳的寻找米歇尔的背影的时候，他的脸颊突然被迫贴上了蒙田大道上粗粝的石子路——有人就这样把他按倒在了地上。

弗雷德里克走出莫里斯饭店，随从恭敬的打开了车厢。马车很快拐上了里沃利大街，他心神恍惚的看着车外，在和他的远房姑妈一起用晚餐之前，他需要回去更衣，但愿他还能有时间喝上一杯。

他扭头，不经意的瞥见外面两个高大的男人扭住一个穿着松垮衬衣的年轻人，弗雷德里克的心突跳了一下，他不明缘故的想到了那顶旧贝雷帽。

他让马车夫停下，同时摇下了车窗。

“是便衣在抓革命党人，大人。”

革命党，又是革命党，弗雷德里克吸了一口气，这个词他已经听腻了，帽子的联想阴魂不散的纠缠着他，他情绪低落的看了一眼那个穿着下等人服饰的男孩，却正好对上了对方的眼睛，那双绿眼睛逼得他心绪不宁。

随从下车，询问后向他呈上一枚金币。

“便衣说这个人在蒙田大道鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪别人，而且身上带着不少金币，很可能与革命党人的阴谋有关。”

弗雷德里克从他的掌中看了一眼金币，毫无预兆的，他的心咯噔了一下。

这是一枚货真价实的立陶宛大公国金币。他当然知道，因为这金币属于汉尼拔，金币上的骑士是立陶宛王室的纹章。

他难以置信的抬头看着对方，随即意识到自己的失态。

他认识那个外国佬，威尔想着，他的表情出卖了他。

今天不是个走运的日子，威尔想着，全都是那个灰金色毛茸茸的家伙给他带来的麻烦。

从每天光顾小酒馆的那些无政府主义者嘴里，他知道现在的局势有多混乱，激进的共和党人叫嚣着在象征着推翻了波旁统治的巴士底狱抗议示威，而保皇党和复辟党则每天在唇枪舌战，一旦被判定为革命党，他可能会直接在某个潮湿阴暗的囚室被折磨到死去。

他从这个年轻的贵族身上感觉到了清晰可辨的敌意。这是他唯一的机会。

以弗雷德里克这样身份的人来说，直接和威尔对话未免有失体面。但是他还是问了：

“你从哪里弄到这些金币？”

那双绿眼睛的主人不卑不亢的看着他：“先生，你是在审问我吗？”

随从严厉的纠正这个没有教养的男孩：“你正在和一位公爵大人说话，注意你的用词。”

弗雷德里克发现自己的拳头握紧了，“如果有必要的话。”

威尔撒了他一天之内的第二个小谎：

“有人买下了我的剧本，就是这么简单。”

随从在旁边冷冷的插了一句，“就算是奥里埃的剧本也不值两百个金币。”

“我以为这是个自由的国家，先生。”威尔昂着头，“只要有人愿意出两百个金币买。”

“事实很清楚了，大人，他要不是一个男妓，要不然就是一个革命党。”说到男妓这两个字的时候，随从挑起一边眉毛，显得十分嫌恶。

威尔中断了他龌龊的联想。

“我有证据。”

弗雷德里克示意随从让他说下去。

“我胸前的口袋里有一枚戒指，如果你认识这些金币原来的主人，给他看这枚戒指，告诉他这件事。他会证明我没有说谎。”

随从不客气的摸出了那枚戒指，他犹豫的看着弗雷德里克，他显然也认出了这种特殊的纹章。

“去吧，”弗雷德里克的声音充满克制，“照他说的做。”

时间一分一秒的过去，威尔在心底嘲笑着自己的冒失，他和那个人之间不过只是一次被肉欲淹没的性交，对方真的会为了他欺骗自己的朋友吗？也许是对方在床上表现出的对他的兴趣，让他不免高看了自己。

也许他应该供出米歇尔来帮他自己脱罪，不，如果他那么做了，他会看不起自己。

在漫长的煎熬中，随从终于回来了。他的手里拿着两封信。

弗雷德里克接过信封，一个信封上写着“致弗莱德”，另一封外面是空白的。

年轻的公爵举起那个空白的信封：“这封是给他的？”

随从点了点头。

弗雷德里克脸色苍白。他当然有权利打开给威尔的那封，但是他不会。汉尼拔知道他的自尊不允许他这么做。

“给他。”他咬着牙，把空白信封交还给随从，命令那两个男人放开了威尔。

他并不需要拆开信封就已经知道了结果，汉尼拔不会浪费时间在不重要的人身上。

帽子，那顶该死的帽子，弗雷德里克捂住脸，感觉到头痛欲裂。

威尔动了动他已经被压得酸麻的胳膊，擦掉了脸上的鼻血。

他打开那个雪白的信封，里面滑出了一张同样雪白的信纸。上面只有一句话，甚至没有署名。他手上的血在信纸上留下了一个猩红的手印。

“我认为现在我有必要读一下你的剧本了。

老地方见。”

仆人把他引到门口，轻轻的敲了敲门。他听到那个熟悉的声音让他进去。

威尔的身体绷紧了。

有什么在空气中鼓胀开来，饱满的、轻盈的、漫无边际，在回到这个房间的时候，威尔发现他重又如此轻易的陷入了当时的氛围。

汉尼拔坐在扶手椅上，穿着一件丝绒的吸烟装，趿着一双男式便鞋，手边放着一副单片眼镜，像是被他打断了阅读般抬起头来。

就在这一瞬间，他全都想起来了，他抬高的大腿，后仰的脖颈，还有那些让人脸红心跳的呻吟。

汉尼拔勾起嘴角，微笑的看着他。

威尔发现自己可耻的硬了。

他尴尬的避开了眼神接触，开口道：“我想……我该谢谢你？”

汉尼拔听出了他语气里的嘲讽，笑着向他伸出手，“过来，我狡猾的男孩。”

威尔没有靠近，虽然他不得不承认他为此花费了相当多的努力：“我把剧本带来了。”

“坐吧，”汉尼拔的眼睛舒服的微微眯起，威尔能感觉到他的愉悦，“你一定饿了，我让厨房给你准备了一些吃的。”

他摇铃叫来了仆人，然后威尔就看着一辆又一辆餐车被推了进来，仆人们利落的把餐盘摆放在布置完的餐台上。

“山羊奶酪配蜂蜜脆片花粉，鹅肝冻佐白松露酱汁，布列塔尼龙虾配黑蒜，海鲈鱼配黄金鱼子酱，还有本地的谷饲小牛肉配腌渍橄榄。”

“请原谅我擅自给你选了这些而不是传统的三道式。我想你一定饿坏了，而且考虑到可能的忌口。虽然这样不免让我显得行事铺张，希望你不会介意。”

然后他示意男仆往两个高脚杯里注入气泡酒。

他说的字威尔一个都没有听懂。不过是的，他是饿坏了，一天没吃上饭，饥肠辘辘，前胸贴着后背，他想自己现在看起来肯定像一条街头的流浪狗。

“吃吧，按照时间，现在的口感应该正好。”

说完这句话以后，汉尼拔就再也没有多看他一眼。他拿起威尔留在桌子上的手稿，专心致志的读了起来。这得体的举动意味着威尔可以完全不必顾忌自己的吃相。他几乎感觉到自己被体贴着。

他无言的坐到桌边，仆人敏捷的过来替他铺上餐巾，然后悄无声息的走出了房间。

对于他这样的孤儿来说，什么都不会忌口，只要是能填饱肚子的，他都可以吞下去，他打工的小酒馆只供应勃艮第牛肉和一些传统的烩菜(比如ratatouille)，外国佬报的这些名字他从来都没有听过。但那又怎么样，他让一些不切实际的念头在脑中冷却（至少是在他认为），穿过墓地，他们的灵魂是平等的( _注8_ )。

威尔埋头吃了起来，他为什么要在乎这个呢？他从来没有要讨好谁。更何况对方连他最羞耻的样子也已经看过了，只是把区区酱汁吃到嘴角根本不算是个什么事儿。

无可否认的，每一道料理都美味至极，这里有二三个人的份量，但是他不怀疑自己可以全部吃光。

汉尼拔从他的单片镜下方看着他，仿佛被他逗乐了：“威尔，一会儿还有蛋糕。”

在他说出不之前，汉尼拔又一次摇铃，这次的推车送来了一整盘用奶油、面粉、黄油、蜂蜜做成的各种各样的点心，所有威尔叫得出名字的和叫不出名字的。他不得不暴露自己有多么喜欢奶油这个事实，并成功的在没有意识到的情况下把一撮奶油弄到了自己的脸颊上。

而汉尼拔决定对此什么都不说。

对方手里的剧本已经读了一小半了，这让威尔感觉到忐忑不安。他从来没有给别人看过自己的剧本，而且天知道，只有修女教过他识字和书写，他没有机会读那些艰深的书，他只是趁着开演之后，溜进剧场的最后一排，躲在角落里或者门外断断续续的偷听。也许他写的那些根本就狗屁不通。

汉尼拔专注的读着，灰金色的头发从他的额头上洒落，浅浅的遮住他的眼睛，他下垂的眼窝在暮色里是如此令人屏神凝息的温柔。

落日的余晖用热的发烫的金线勾勒着他的侧脸，他的嘴唇常常是这样，像弓一样弯起，不笑的时候也仿佛带着笑意，似乎不小心泄露着他心事不轻易示人的主人的一点点秘密。威尔沉醉的看着，想象着那对嘴唇深沉的喊着自己的名字，吻过自己身上的每一处沟壑——然后他别开了脸。

看起来今天对方并不打算上他，他不知道是松了一口气，还是感到有些失望。

汉尼拔终于读完了剧本，威尔的设计并不是传统的三幕剧，与之相反，结构大胆而尤为前卫。剧中有两个主角和若干个配角，各个演员之间几乎没有互动，每个人都念着大段的内心独白，因此对观众来说，会是一种另类的浸入式体验。

句子像是不曾经过打磨，没有韵脚，也忽略了大量的文法，他假设这些与威尔没有受过正统教育有关，但是他被这个剧本打动了，有一些非正统的、不妥协的气质从文本里冒出来，

肆意的生长着，就像他面前坐着的作者本人一样。但这也决定了这个本子不会得到大多数人的认同。

“很有趣的剧本。”汉尼拔放下手稿，“但是恐怕对现在的法国来说太早了。”

“剧作者不应该为了观众而写，那样的剧本只会变得庸俗。”威尔坚持。

汉尼拔用探询的目光望着他，“那你是为谁而写吗？只为了你自己而写吗？”

威尔的眉毛抽动了一下，他没有说话。

汉尼拔平静的看着他：“我相信所有的作者都是为了他们自己而写。但我们终究是渴望理解的。”

威尔强迫自己对上那双琥珀色的眼睛：“那你是怎么理解这个剧本的？”

汉尼拔略加沉思，然后他缓缓说道：

“主人公是如此敏感，能理解并感受他人的所思所想，但这天性带给他无休止的痛苦，因为他看到人性的善恶是如此复杂的呈现在每一个人的身上，人们互相说谎、欺骗、出卖对方，他也一样。人这种生物总是以善之名行恶之事，也许这是人性最荒谬之处，但很不幸的，我们都深陷其中。”

他停顿了一下，让一抹隐蔽的笑容浮上他的唇。

对于威尔，他有过许多设想，但对方永远超出他的想象。当意识到生而为人是如此无力，当意识到自己是如此无趣又庸常，那些含着金汤匙出身的人只会用一次又一次的派对和打猎来麻痹灵魂。威尔也许不像他们能随口谈起斯宾诺莎，用卖弄式的词藻来包装他的想法，这对旁人来说或许是个缺点，但在威尔身上却让他觉得可爱。

汉尼拔指着手稿里几处潦草的涂改笔迹：“这虽然是主人公的挣扎，但也是作者自己的投射。从这个意义上说，这个剧本打动了我。”

威尔的表情有一瞬间的失神。汉尼拔说中了他的主人公，也说中了他。他无论如何也没有想到他的第一个读者——他们的关系仅停留在一次肉体交易——就这样一针见血的说出了他的彷徨和困惑。他需要一点时间来接受这个事实。

他呆呆的坐在小沙发上，咽了一口口水。

“我很高兴你喜欢它。”他干巴巴的说。

汉尼拔摘下了眼镜，“你应该很累了，威尔，我不该留你这么久的。”他起身，用指腹轻柔的抹去了威尔脸颊上的那点奶油，这个动作让后者的耳朵下意识的发烫，“我只是没想到还能再见到你。”

哦，彻头彻尾的谎话，威尔想着。

走进房间的第一眼，他就看到了那枚戒指，安静的躺在那张宽阔的大理石桌子上，他惊讶于汉尼拔完全没有要谈论它的意思，

他已经习惯于对方的自负和沉着，那种以退为进的步调，如果他不打算问的话，对方是不会说出他的名字的，这也让他们之间的交往有了某种默契。虽然他提醒自己不应该再有下一次了。

汉尼拔顺着威尔的目光拿起那枚戒指，威尔觉得他的眼神里糅杂着悔痛和不甘，他几乎疑心是自己看错了。

“它是你的。”汉尼拔向威尔伸出手。

威尔没有继续问下去。他接过了戒指，放回胸口的口袋。

他收拾好包包，准备再一次走出这个房间。

汉尼拔在他的身后，像是一个会倏忽而逝的影子。他的手指搭在写字台上，轻轻的夹着一支烟，然后威尔听到他问：

“May I see you again?”

他的声音中包含着某种摄人心魄的力量，虽然只是一句随口的问话，但仿佛能蛊惑人为其坠落悬崖。

威尔说出了一天之内的第三次谎话。

“我不想惹上麻烦。”

TBC

_注5_ _：这个词用来指一些从用语到服装等等极为讲究做派的男人，波德莱尔曾经指出Dandy_ _是把生活提升成美学的人，想来我们拔叔会对此深以为然；_

 _注6_ _：莎士比亚的奥赛罗里，手帕是小人用来离间一对恩爱夫妻的道具，因此贝尔纳多有此猜测；_

 _注7_ _：瓦格纳歌剧尼伯龙根的指环的第二部女武神，1870_ _年在慕尼黑首演；_

 _注8_ _：原文出自简爱，“我贫穷，卑微，不美丽，但当我们的灵魂穿过坟墓来到上帝面前时，我们都是平等的。”；_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们威就是蒙马特最靓的仔  
> 拔：就算被宝贝当成暴发户我也要宠他上天


	5. 法兰西au 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写的最爽的一次车！  
> 感觉终于把拔杯剑拔弩张的那种感觉写出来了，一直觉得cowboy是最适合拔杯的position  
> 请包容任何可能出现的历史bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 留言！留言！留言！你们的Kudo和留言是作者的动力

1870，法兰西第二帝国。

威尔回到了小酒馆，刚下肚的气泡酒迟来的后劲让他头脑发热，兴致高涨。天知道刚才他一路上给多少陌生人抛去了带挑逗意味的眼神，上帝保佑没有人把他拖到一条肮脏的无人小巷里！他发现他又忘记把帽子拿回来了，但是不重要。他挠了挠自己的卷毛小脑袋，发出了一声谁也听不懂的舒服的咕噜声。

现在他被米歇尔拖着，到了一个从来没来过的酒吧。路上他迷迷糊糊的把手帕给了米歇尔，顺便问他今天去了哪儿，后者抓过手帕看了又看，然后失望的并没有回答。一进门，威尔的酒就醒了几分——这里的空气实在是太浑浊了，人们抽着烟——也许还有大麻——喝着私酿的啤酒，有几桌在打扑克，角落里有人在草草的用炭笔画着速写。中间有个小小的舞池，人们似乎是贴着彼此在跳舞，直到再也分不清身上的汗水是自己的还是对方的——米歇尔带着他从拥挤的人群中挤过，往一处隐秘的楼梯走了下去。

威尔对即将发生的事有了预感。等他的眼睛适应了昏暗的光线，威尔发现这间小屋子里满满的坐着十几号人。米歇尔把手放在他的肩膀上，向大家介绍了他，然后每个人简略的介绍了一下自己，威尔意外的发现里面除了工人和学生，还有几个颇有名气的编辑和一个最近被政府禁止出版的作家。

米歇尔有点紧张的先开了口：“我们需要你的帮助，威尔。”

“这是什么？”威尔努了努嘴，决定用一个玩笑来试探一下：“高地兄弟会吗？”

有几个人哧的笑了出来，气氛略微松弛了一下，很好，威尔想，他已经猜了个八九不离十。

“你可以这么说。”坐在中间的那个人开了口，他抽着一支斗牛犬式的烟斗，威尔发现他就像是那种人们会在印象里称之为带头人的那类角色。

“兄弟会也好，自由党也罢，称呼只是一个称呼，”他看着威尔，“在皇帝眼里，我们是发臭的奶酪、恼人的苍蝇、挥之不去的噩梦。”

“听上去不坏。”威尔歪了歪头，“有什么我可以效劳的？”

“Garçon,”那个人说道，“有个人——我不知道你是否还记得——一个带着外国口音的先生，上周来过你们的小酒馆。我们有线报说，他可能是普鲁士的间谍。”

他的语气随即变得严肃起来。

“当然，我们不会毫无证据的指控一个陌生人。他从柏林到这里后的一个月内，不间断的与皇帝内阁的人往来，我们认为他可能正在密谋挑唆皇帝发起与普鲁士的战争。这个提议对皇帝扭转目前的颓势未必没有帮助，从皇帝一贯的外交政策来看，他极有可能会答应，但是想想吧——如果拿破仑赢了，他会继续当他的皇帝，十分差劲不是吗？我们不想看到这样；如果普鲁士赢了，法国将失掉领土，从此一蹶不振，更多的底层人民会活活饿死。无论哪种结果我们都不想看到。”

“你可以接近他，不是吗？”米歇尔插话道，“我们知道他现在住在哪儿，但是却不知道房间号。”

“你们为什么认为他会见我？”威尔让自己看起来一无所知。

那个人从鼻子里笑了一下，威尔捕捉到他掩藏的很好的一丝轻蔑，“米歇尔告诉我他对你很有兴趣。”

相当侮辱人的说法，但是威尔选择照单全收。他们只是想利用他，他对此非常有自知之明。

“你们想暗杀他吗？”这里需要一点演技，威尔想，他决定用上他最单纯的眼神。

抽着烟斗的人吐出了一团烟雾，他的表情在昏暗的光线下蒙上了一层阴翳。“不，”他的声调甚至是轻快的，“我们只要求你能想办法和他见一面，然后带走他桌上的文件。”

真是简单的不情之请，威尔想，你们会跟踪我，用我引出他然后毫不犹豫的杀了他，棒呆了的计划，前提是我能做到的话。

“只是这样？”他问。

“是的，我们想知道他会对皇帝做什么样的提案。”

“我想我可以试试。”威尔微笑着回答。

显然他们还有别的事要谈，米歇尔把威尔带回了楼上，他们挤过汗津津的跳舞的人，米歇尔点了两扎啤酒。

“你会帮我们的，不是吗？”米歇尔用期待的眼神看着他，“只要告诉酒店的门房你想见他。”

“当然了。”威尔答道，“没有人想要战争。”

米歇尔被跟踪了，毫无疑问的，但是这个蠢蛋还不知道。威尔确信白天跟着自己的两个人并不是单独行动，一定还有人跟着米歇尔。

“我们得离开这儿。”威尔一把拉起了他。

他花了一些时间去理解这些，并非由于他的道德观念薄弱，毕竟依赖道德他活不过十六岁，修女对他的教养并未让他反感，但也并无说服力。那解释不了为何上帝总是沉默着看着人受苦。如果有没有上帝人都一样受尽磨难，那上帝可以说毫无必要。

他需要理解的是他应该怎么去做。他读了报，读了自由派的一些社论，社会前所未有的被割裂开，改良派、正统主义者、天主教徒、保护主义者、共和党人，一个政府怎么可能满足所有人的诉求？那些在地下聚集的人们能够代表正义吗？还是只为了掌握正义的话语权？

一定有人错了，如果没有人做错的话，为什么会变成这样？查理十世错了，他想要一切恢复成路易十四还在世时候的样子，君权神授，议会绝不能够存在，没有任何的妥协，所以他错了。路易菲利普一世错了，他想要一个没有人会哭泣的法兰西，同时满足贵族和平民，他错了，他为他的理想付出了代价。而如今的皇帝想要重建他叔父对帝国的伟大构想，他错了，因为他有个不检点的母亲，他或许根本不姓波拿巴，他想要一个属于这个血统的王朝，所以他错了。

威尔闭上眼睛，很久没有想起的父亲的形象在他脑中出现了。他们两个总是在饿肚子，永远从一个码头辗转到另一个码头，没有活干，他们睡在破布堆上，海浪拍打堤岸，他在这种如同母亲子宫般的回声中饥肠辘辘的睡着，饥饿的感觉就像是锉刀削割着脏腑。

那时候他发誓，只要一个面包，他就会跟着对方走掉，无论是谁。

并没有人来。

他的父亲最终死于败血症。

理想在面包面前一文不值。

他以为那些记忆他已经丢掉了，但是他错了。破布的酸臭味和耗子吱吱的叫声永远刻印在了他的大脑深处。

他偷偷爬上了去巴黎的火车，倒在了孤儿院的门口。

每当他问修女，为什么那么多人会饿死，修女就会让他祈祷，永远不会被听见的祈祷。坏孩子才会问太多问题，好孩子只要信仰，修女说。

所以他是个坏孩子。

他不相信革命党，也不相信皇帝。

但是他不想看到有人饿死，无论他们是法国人，还是普鲁士人，没有人应该那样没有尊严的死去，他想。

他到贝尔纳多那里换了一套衣服，甩脱了跟踪。

他要去见那个给了他 _一个面包_ 的人。

威尔在偏厅等了很久，仆人终于把他接了上去，他的到访显得出乎主人意料之外。

汉尼拔打开了门，他惊讶的挑起了一边眉毛。

“威尔，我很高兴你来了，但是很抱歉，我只有一个小时的时间。”

“你要出门吗？”威尔自顾自的走了进去，把汉尼拔留在身后。他终于有时间好好看看这间房的布置，浅金色的浮雕衬托着象牙白的墙面，午后的光线让一切看起来是如此柔和。

“是的。”汉尼拔走回写字台，“喝点什么吗？”

“你要去见皇帝吗？”

然后威尔看到汉尼拔的动作停滞了一下。

“你是来质问我什么的吗，威尔？”

“上次你说，人都渴望互相理解，”威尔走到汉尼拔的面前，他抬起了自己的脸，让自己的眼睛直视着汉尼拔的，后者甚至能感受到他的呼吸：“那就帮我理解你。”

汉尼拔凝视着，“我们从哪里开始？”

“你为什么来那间小酒馆？”

汉尼拔还没有开口前，威尔打断了他：“别说谎。你记得我的剧本，你知道我可以轻易分辨出谎言。”

汉尼拔笑了，“Not to you, my boy.”

他返身向写字台，往酒杯里倒入干邑。“我收到密函，你打工的酒吧有人想要暗杀我。”

“所以你就大摇大摆的来了？”

“如果我出现在公众面前，那就不再是暗杀了，不是吗？”

“在众人面前给我留下一块手帕也是你的计划吗？”

汉尼拔垂下眼睛，笑着看着与他仅咫尺之隔的男孩，“如果我没记错的话，是你先勾引了我。”

威尔肆无忌惮的回望回去：“你不怕我就是那个暗杀者吗？”

汉尼拔的唇弓弯起，“我确实想过，但是那不重要。”

“什么……”威尔陷入了困惑。

“有一句话我必须告诉你，虽然它听起来像是蹩脚的搭讪。”汉尼拔用金褐色的眸子凝视着他，“看到你的第一眼，我就觉得我已经认识你很久了。我好像陪伴过你许多岁月，从年轻的时候，一直到你年华老去。我陪伴着你的盛年，也守候着你的衰老。你好像有无数个，又好像只是我面前的这一个。”

“胡扯，”威尔冷笑着，“你别以为……”

“你带来的那枚戒指，威尔，”汉尼拔取下自己小拇指上的戒指，把它放在桌上，“你知道它曾经属于谁吗？”

“我的曾祖父离开立陶宛的时候，丢失了那枚家族代代相传的戒指。我手上的这枚，是祖父凭着回忆让工匠复制的。而你手里的，才是唯一的孤品。”

他的双手抚上威尔的脸庞，威尔没有躲开。

“我的祖先把隐喻着本源的中古符文印在了家族的纹章上，这个符号象征着命运和无限的时间。当那枚戒指出现在我眼前的时候，我终于确定，这世上的确有命运这回事，而我们的命运是写在一起的。所以今天，即使你是带着枪来的，我也不会在意。”

威尔听到自己的声音颤抖了，“你到底是谁？”

汉尼拔笑了，“你终于要问我的名字了吗？”

“告诉我。”威尔听到自己斩钉截铁的声音。

汉尼拔的手从他的脸颊上离开，它们徐徐往上，掠过他鬈曲的卷发，顺着他美好的额头，停留在威尔的脸侧。

记忆会说谎，但无限的时间是一切的见证。

威尔的心剧烈的动摇了，“但我们上床那一次，没有接吻，没有爱抚，那只是一次交易。”

汉尼拔笑了，他凝视着威尔的双眸，“你很在意这个吗，威尔？我们还有机会。”

“你还有多少时间？”他听到自己问。

汉尼拔想要掏出怀表，但是威尔握住了他的手，他改变了主意，“不，别去管时间。”

他向自己的欲望屈服了。

他想要他，他只怕永远也不会承认，那些疯狂的念头为什么让他觉得真实，那只是些迷人的唬烂不是吗？但是他想要他，如果两具肉体连通可以让他明白这一点，是的，他愿意，他 _他妈的_ 愿意极了。

他把汉尼拔推倒在椅子上，用力撕开了对方的袍子，他没有耐性去解那些繁复的扣子了，他趴上汉尼拔的胸口，狠狠的啮咬着对方的锁骨，几乎在上面留下血痕，前所未有的感情在他血管里迸发，那种想要用手撕裂对方，把每一块带血的皮肉生生吞噬下去的冲动，他像野兽一般野蛮的掠夺着，想要把自己融到对方的骨髓里。

汉尼拔享受着这种疼痛，他的欲望高高的抬起，威尔把它解放出来，用他薄薄的嘴唇套弄着它，惊人的尺寸撑满了他的口腔，他在高亢的性欲中扯烂了自己的衬衣，然后他不得不离开汉尼拔一会儿去脱掉他的裤子，而这短短的几秒钟让他感觉到急不可耐。终于他脱得赤条条的，阴茎高耸，龟头颤巍巍的渗出汁液，他大胆的袒露着他的裸体，就像一个真正的淫荡的妖物，他决心要带着汉尼拔和他一起下到地狱，而做爱是他召唤恶魔的仪式。

他才应该是主导的那一个不是吗，他放松屁股，一手握住汉尼拔的阴茎，一手扶着他的肩膀，用后穴慢慢的含入，在他坐到底的瞬间，他发出了一声长长的浪叫，他毫不忌讳有任何人会听到，让整个巴黎听着吧！在他的一生中，从来没有一刻比现在更充实。

他的血管中像是流着要融尽一切的野火，又像是淌着如汉尼拔瞳孔颜色般的蜜汁，他感觉到他有整个可以供他肆意挥霍的生命，在他的身体里川流不息，金光从年长者的背上倾斜而下，他漂浮在无尽头的起源之泉中，与汉尼拔连接的地方像是通往地狱的入口，而他的背脊如同滚烫的沙漠，他把手掌紧紧压在对方的背肌上感受着灼烧的热度，感受到有个恶魔要从他的体内咆哮着冲出。

汉尼拔撬开他的齿缝，寻找着他的舌头，先是轻啜，然后是充满占有欲的交缠，他侵占着他的口腔，当他同时掠夺着他的下体。威尔知道，这是对他刚才提出的严正抗议的回应，告诉他这不只是一场交易。汉尼拔从他的口中吸吮着甜蜜，让他的穴口一阵湿润，是的，他幻想了，他幻想着没日没夜的骑在汉尼拔身上操干自己，而对方填满了自己所有的孔穴(orifice)。

汉尼拔的嘴依依不舍的离开他的唇，为的是移到他的乳头，他把它用嘴吸住，并用牙齿轻轻的拉住转动。他感觉到自己后穴的收紧，感觉到身下的汉尼拔的呼吸急促，他的鬓角有了薄汗，望向他的眼神燃烧着压迫感，“Is that all you got?”他在被操干的间隙，断断续续的问出这句包含挑衅意味的话语。而他马上得到了答案。

他的身体被突然对方一把抱起，然后推倒在写字台上，汉尼拔退出去，让他火急火燎的抬起了腰，在冰冷的写字台上放肆扭动着，淫液拉出一条条晶莹的细线，然后那粗长的老二毫无预兆的贯穿他的身体，他舒服的几乎昏死过去，他知道他愿意为了这个粉身碎骨。

汉尼拔纵情的整根插入，囊袋用力的摩擦着威尔的屁股，后者语无伦次的轮番用英语和法语骂着脏话，汉尼拔用沙哑的嗓音纠正着他的粗鲁，一边抓住他奋力划动的脚，轻轻的吻了上去，威尔的阴囊缩紧了，汉尼拔一手掐住了他已经涨的令他难受的阴茎。

“叫我的名字。”

“Fuck！”威尔破口大骂，马上又因为下一次冲撞而难以忍受的叫出了声，“你根本没告诉我你的名字！”

“汉尼拔，叫我汉尼拔。”

威尔的下身抽搐着，一阵又一阵的欲浪涌上他的全身，他所有的神经几乎要因为快感而绷断。

“汉尼拔，”他哭叫着，“求你！求你！”

他又哭又叫的喊出来，向对方讨饶，并且把他的脸蛋埋到了那灰金色毛茸茸的胸口。就在这一瞬间，汉尼拔松开了手，冲刺着释放在了他的身体里，同时威尔也终于瘫软着射了出来。

汉尼拔没有马上拔出来，他抱着威尔，安抚着因为过度激动而颤抖个不停的他。

“几点了？”威尔疲惫的问着。

汉尼拔吻着他，“不要管时间。这是你说的。”

他们就这样搂着彼此，静静的看着最后一点光线在墙上消失，四下没有别的声音，除了他们两个人的心跳声。

这一刻仿佛持续了整个世纪，直到圣母院的钟声敲响了六下，威尔挣扎着爬了起来。

“我得走了，我已经呆的太久了。”他一边飞快的穿上裤子，一边说着，“也许我该翻翻你的办公桌。”

他想穿上衬衣，但是发现被自己扯的太烂了，他咬牙切齿的把它扔在地上。

汉尼拔跟着他站起来，“没有那个必要威尔，你可以问我任何事情。”

威尔看着他，“或许你该先说说你自己。”

汉尼拔安静的用目光注视着他，“如果你愿意听的话。”

然后他缓缓开口。

“一七九五年，普鲁士、奥地利、俄罗斯吞并了波兰立陶宛联邦。为了保留自己的头衔和土地，很多旧贵族与他们达成协议，而联邦就在这种耻辱下覆灭。我的曾祖父拒绝了这种条件，带着全家逃离立陶宛，因为没有出卖自己的国家而被追杀。霍亨索伦、哈布斯堡、罗曼诺夫三家都不希望看到王朝的复辟。在逃亡的路上，曾祖父被杀了，只有祖父和父亲活了下来。而半个多世纪后，追杀仍在继续。父亲为了我能逃离这种诅咒，选择从此放弃头衔的承袭，所以我的父亲是末代的莱克特伯爵，这就是我的出身。”

威尔迟疑着，“所以你要向普鲁士复仇？”

“我父辈的脚下已经没有自己的国土了，他们葬在陌生的地方，远离故土。不再有立陶宛大公国了，那片土地现在拥有别的名字。每天我都在陌生的土地醒来，历史已经远离波尼亚托夫斯基家族，对此我非常清楚。”

威尔的声音不自觉的绷紧了：“让我提醒你，你一个月前从普鲁士来，如果你什么都没有做，为什么有人要暗杀你？”

“威尔，”汉尼拔用极其温柔的声音唤着他，“我没有‘创造’任何东西，那是上帝的工作。会发生的事情一定会发生。”

“你甚至认识那个年轻的公爵。”

“My dear boy, 你不会不允许我有一两个当政的私交吧。”汉尼拔的手揉上他的卷发，“还是你在吃醋？”

“不！”威尔条件反射的否认，“不止如此。你想要看到拿破仑攻入普鲁士，你想要看到你的仇人互相厮杀，普鲁士已经打败了奥地利，如果它再打败法国，迟早它会向俄国进军，这才是你渴望的！你想要欧洲变成一片不灭的焦土，你想要看到流血、愤怒和仇恨！”

汉尼拔摇了摇头，“你太看得起我了，威尔。我的头衔早就不在了，我的行动并没有你想的那些效力。但既然你作出了大胆的推测，请把我坦率的肯定当作是奖励吧，虽然我只在其中完成了一些极其微小的工作。”

“恶魔。”威尔喃喃着说道。

“承认吧威尔，whatever is going to happen will happen，普鲁士和俄罗斯不是我的仇人，那些投靠了他们的波兰人、立陶宛人也不是。有一点你猜错了，我并不是来向皇帝提议开战的。该做的工作早已结束，现在是上帝的时间了。”

他把酒杯放回写字台，“我很抱歉把你卷进了这一切。”

“不，你不抱歉。”威尔直视着汉尼拔，“如果我们的命运是写在一起的，证明给我看。”

汉尼拔看着他，等着他的解释。

“停下这一切。”他咬着嘴唇，“为了我。”

汉尼拔的动作停住了。

“威尔，我们在一起可以很快乐。”

威尔回望着他，他想要牵起嘴角，但是他做不到。一阵巨大的无力感淹没了他。

“也许下辈子吧。”

他打开门走了出去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这辆车你们好没好呢？留言告诉我吧！


	6. 法兰西au 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章……可怜的威威……  
> 请包容任何可能出现的历史bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 留言！留言！留言！你们的Kudo和留言是作者的动力

1870，法兰西第二帝国。

“所以你又见过他了。”

弗雷德里克走近汉尼拔，他握紧的拳头指节发白。

他们是作为陛下的客人被邀请到宫廷的，晚膳开始前，汉尼拔几乎史无前例的迟到了——在皇帝出席的场合——这简直匪夷所思。他还是和往常一样举止得体、应对从容，但弗雷德里克能捕捉到他锐利眼神中的一点若有所思。

汉尼拔把酒杯移近唇边：“你指谁，弗莱德？你把我弄糊涂了。”

“你知道我说的是谁。”他不依不饶的问，“我知道你喜欢稀有的事物，是什么让他对你来说如此特别？”

想到威尔，汉尼拔的唇边下意识的带上了一抹微笑。

威尔是特别的，不只因为初见的那男孩美得惊人，不只因为他们分享着那些鲜为人知的共鸣，也不只因为那些无法解释的既视感。

起初他想采撷那朵可爱而不自知的花，就像是完成一个标本的收集，但很快他发现他不满足于此。威尔不是汉尼拔用来装点他天国花园的其中一朵玫瑰。他是 _那一朵_ 玫瑰，一朵野玫瑰。

是的，他出身低微、惯于说谎、粗鲁又不以为意，但在这种历经世事的老成之下，他却又有着不可思议的纯真，这种纯真赋予他的性格一种看似不堪一击的脆弱，但现在汉尼拔知道了，没有人可以轻易打碎他，强硬和柔软这一对矛盾的概念在威尔身上模糊重叠了，纠缠出的未知让汉尼拔为之深深着迷。

当威尔骑上他身体的时候，他终于意识到，他们之间不是征服与被征服，而是互相拆解与吞噬，最终定要融为一体。

他提醒自己，下次见到威尔的时候要送他一支钢笔，他的袖口和手掌都被墨渍弄得脏乎乎的，很可能要怪到那种老式的蘸水笔头上。

汉尼拔回过神，对上弗雷德里克的视线，淡淡的问道：“什么样的猎物会让你记住？我想是会从你手里溜走的那一只。”

“他在搅乱你，汉尼拔，他不属于我们的世界，他会毁掉你。”

弗雷德里克的声音里满是沉痛和无助。

他想起第一次见到汉尼拔，那时候这个国家还叫法兰西王国，国王是他的堂叔，曾经的奥尔良公爵，后来的路易菲利普一世。他被父亲领着去见一些别国流亡而来的客人，父亲还让他弹了一段轻快的莫扎特的G大调小步舞曲助兴，当其他男宾在吸烟室对局势侃侃而谈的时候，他记得那个眼窝深邃的男子却向他走过来，告诉他刚才弹得有多好。那时候他只有十一岁。

如果他当时知道人生会遭受这么多的苦难，他怀疑他是否还能不假思索的弹出小步舞曲里的那种明朗和妩媚。

巴黎已经不是往日的巴黎了，皮囊或许相同，但骨子里已经变了，从绞死路易十六和他的王后开始，丧钟已经鸣响，那些逝去的就不再复返了，他们波旁家的其他人，是如何做到对这一切视而不见，而做着不切实际的关于复辟的天真的旧梦的？

他始终是审慎的，自知的，也因为这一点，虽然他是波旁家最后的嫡系，皇帝也敢把他放在身边。但他知道自己始终只是皇帝笼络正统派的名正言顺的棋子，他这一生都不会有太大的抱负实现了。

如果说他还有什么念想，那只是因为那个人的出现——汉尼拔——他的朋友，他的导师，他的憧憬，这是他手中牢牢抓着的唯一的绳子，他怎么能如此眼睁睁的看着它从手里滑落。

“我知道你担心我，弗雷德，但请允许我对此有不同的看法。”

“是吗？但你今天竟然劝陛下不要对普鲁士动武？我以为你恨普鲁士。”

“假如我已经预见到普鲁士会赢得战争则另当别论。”汉尼拔转向他，“如果我可以对你说一点真心话。”

弗雷德里克的表情松动了，“噢，汉尼拔，你根本不必问的……”

“普鲁士和法国的战争势在必行，我说什么根本不重要。”

弗雷德里克的脸上现出迷惘，“我不明白……”他摇了摇头，一字一句的说，“难道你在暗示我们必败无疑？”

“Oui et non.(是也不是)”汉尼拔看向他，“我能建议的是陛下推迟宣战，一年最好，不行也至少拖上半年。我们亟需争取时间处理一些内政——如果可以拉拢一些中间派的力量——你应该知道，这是陛下最后的机会。”

说到最后一句，他的声音压低了。如果说还有什么能让一盘散沙重新凝聚起来，那就是面对一个强大的外在的敌人的时候。只有那时，所有的反对派才能暂时放下眼前的不和，与政府同仇敌忾。而这一搏如果输了，皇帝只能面对和他的叔父同样的惨淡下场。

弗雷德里克无法从这番话里找到破绽，但也许是那顶帽子的出现，让他渐渐看不清眼前这个男人了，他无法驱散自己心中越来越大的那片疑云。

他迟疑了一下，问道：

“你知道胡安·普里姆·普拉特斯吧？”

汉尼拔的反应无懈可击，“当然了，临时政府的首相。”

“莱奥波尔多·托佩特呢？”

汉尼拔显得有些不解，“我想他是普里姆做将军时的副官吧，我或许在一些公开场合见过他一两次，怎么了？”

弗雷德里克深吸了一口气，“我听说他是你的朋友，你曾经去过他在塔拉戈纳的私宅，而我那位远房姑妈的下台也与你不无关系。”

汉尼拔的神色不变，就好像刚才弗雷德里克责怪的是他不肯和他一起去骑马这样的小事，他抿了抿唇：“你指控我做了一些非常严重的事情，弗莱德。”

“是的。”弗雷德里克勉力支撑着自己，他感觉到自己需要一把椅子，“我听说你通过莱奥波尔多的斡旋，帮助普里姆的叛军，推翻了我姑妈的统治。（ _注_ _9_ ）”

“我为什么要这么做，弗莱德？”

“我不知道……”弗雷德里克觉得自己的手在颤抖，他脑子里的念头叫他害怕，“汉尼拔，我不知道。”他顿了一顿，“除非你同时怂恿普里姆，推选霍亨索伦家族的利奥波德亲王为王位继承人，你知道这不但会恶化法兰西和盟国的关系，也会催生法兰西和普鲁士的战争——法兰西不能被夹在两个霍亨索伦家族统治的领土中间。”

“我要怎么才能做到这些？告诉我，我甚至没有了头衔。”

“但是你来自一个古老的家族，你继承了莱克特伯爵的大笔遗产……你我都知道贵族不只是头衔，其他从立陶宛流亡到各地的旧人，你们保持着联系，戈迪米那斯，马列维……那是一张看不见的网，难道不是吗？”

汉尼拔把手放在他的肩膀上，似是要支撑着年轻的公爵防止他摔倒，“你高估我了，我的朋友。这些事情，每一件都不是我能控制的，没有普里姆，也会有下一个将领——如果女王的统治不得人心。我们应该把目光放在我们能做的事情上，比如劝陛下重新开始控制言论，再一次获得教廷的背书。”

弗雷德里克把胳膊撑在桌上，他没有束起的金色长发从肩头滑落，“我的脑子很乱，汉尼拔，给我一点时间。”

“我对这样无端的恶意揣测感到很失望。人们倾向于妄加指控来应对一些超出他们理解范围的事物，我没有想到你会是他们的一员。”

“对不起。”弗雷德里克双手捂住了头，“我很抱歉。”

汉尼拔从礼服口袋里取出他的烟匣，他打开机簧，从隐藏的夹层中弹出一个小小的纸夹。

他小心的抬起公爵的头，轻轻的把纸夹里包着的粉末抹在他的鼻子下方，公爵贪婪的吸了一口，然后深深的呼吸，他的脸色缓和了。

“你说的对，我想都是因为一些别的事让我一直不能安心。”他躺到在沙发上，把长长的金发往后捋，仿佛这个姿势能让他大口呼吸，“这两天我会在家里办一个音乐会，告诉我你会来的。”

“我会的。”汉尼拔回答，“和我的致意一起。”

威尔在贝尔纳多那里换回了衣服，并且花了半个小时解释为什么衬衣破成了这样——贝尔纳多甚至怀疑他是不是遇到了什么麻烦，而且从某种意义上说，他猜得没错。

“上帝啊，你该不会是恋爱了吧？”他一边拿眼睛觑着威尔，一边问。

“什么？！”威尔的眼睛和鼻子嫌弃的皱到了一起。

“你看，先是交换手帕，然后又是偷偷见面，我不会是在看一出莎士比亚剧吧？”

“收起你的想象力，贝尔纳多！”威尔无奈地说，“顺便说一句，莎士比亚的剧往往没有一个好结局。”

“我会为你祈祷的，威尔。”贝尔纳多愉快地说着，好像威尔的恋爱是他的头等大事，“蒙马特最漂亮的小伙子值得一个好结局。”

“Arrêtes-là (你最好就此打住)，”威尔打了个喷嚏，他顶着一身汗跑的太快了，好像有点着凉，“La vie n'est pas que des roses. (Life is not all roses)”

“C’est pourquoi je prie. (That’s why I pray)”贝尔纳多向他眨了眨眼睛。

威尔没有回家，径直去了米歇尔带他去过一次的那间酒吧。他停步在那间小屋子门口，听到里面传来隐约的争吵声，和楼上舞池中嘈杂的人群喧嚣一起，幻化成一个个躁动的气泡，有什么正在酝酿发酵之中。

他现在有一个冒险的计划，虽然他还拿不定主意是否要实施它。他是个不坏的剧作家不是吗，当然还是个不坏的演员，所以如果要排一出戏，他一定要做到最好。

有人用力锤着桌子，他听到高声的反对，威尔深吸一口气，猛地推开门，就好像他完全不知道自己正闯入了一场激烈的辩论的高潮。所有人硬生生收住了将要吐出的下一个词，目光带着审视齐刷刷的投向他。人不多，只有四五个，米歇尔不在，威尔可以肯定这是一次高层间的会谈——他来的不是时候，或者说，正是时候。

“是你，我的孩子。”上次那个叼着烟斗的男人果然还在，他有些勉强的向威尔招了招手。

威尔快步向他走去：“先生，我……”他大口喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏，显而易见是一路小跑来的：“我需要马上和您谈谈。”

几个人快速交换了一下眼色，然后老大哥许可他说下去：“瞧把你累的，孩子，你是从那位异国的先生那里来吗？”

威尔点点头，他看上去惊魂未定，“我没有机会偷走文件，只是匆匆的瞥了几眼，但我想我看到了你们想知道的。”

“很好，我听着呢。”

威尔用上了他这辈子用过最文雅的词汇，并让他的编造看上去如同复述：“他恳求陛下三思，‘战争恐让法国大伤元气’，我想这是他的原话。”

所有人都面无波澜的接受了他的话，并没有显出吃惊的样子，这证实了威尔的猜想。他们根本不在乎汉尼拔会对皇帝作什么样的提案。

“真是个好消息不是吗？所以我第一时间跑来了。”威尔一边说着，一边靠在墙上平复呼吸。

“百分之一百。”那个人说着，为示友好，他笑着扶了威尔一把。他的眼睛弯起，威尔敏锐的注意到他的嘴角没有笑意，“这是我能想到最好的消息。”

是的，威尔没有听错，对方平静的语调中深藏着让人避之不及的狂热，他知道这是一种会传染的亢奋，一种革命家的疯病。

他走出屋子，从汗湿的掌心里打开一张纸条，这是他刚才趁着对方扶他的时候从对方的口袋里掏出来的。

他，威尔·格雷厄姆，从来就不是什么 _好孩子_ 。

威尔读完纸条，感觉到一股寒意上涌。他知道这世上没有不流血的革命，没有不自诩正义的暴力，但是他没有想到，他面对的是何等以无辜为名的怪物，善与恶从来就不是硬币的两面，而是一对产自同一个母胎的双生儿。

但是他还不知道的是，他们准备如何做。

他回到阁楼，准备最后一次收拾自己的一些随身物品带走——他不舍得扔下自己的手稿——巴黎是他呆过最久的一个地方，但是看来上帝非要与他开一个玩笑，也许他这一生就像是诞在风暴之海，注定不得安宁。

门敲响了，房东太太递来给他的一封信。

他坐在床上打开信，熟悉的圆体字印入眼帘，是汉尼拔约他去看几天后浮士德的公演，他读过他的剧本，知道这出剧会对他的写作有帮助。威尔呆呆的看着信纸，不得不承认自己有一瞬间心花怒放，但随即很快变成了沮丧，噢！他不会赴约的不是吗，他既没有适合那种场合的礼服，他们也不能在这个时间点上成双成对的出现在剧院——既然他已经知道革命党的计划的前提下。

等等，好像有什么不对。

如果汉尼拔邀请了他，他一定会同时给威尔寄来一套合身的礼服，毕竟他已经对自己的身体尺寸了如指掌，他不会是让威尔为此为难的那种人。

威尔从床上坐起来，仔细的闻了闻信封和信纸。他闻到了一种几个小时前才闻过的，劣等烟草的味道。

他确信他发现了这个残暴计划的最后一块碎片。

不，他不应该再见汉尼拔了，该为这段扭曲的关系划上一个句点了。他已经为他推翻了太多次决定，每次与对方见面，他都能感觉到自己在泥沼中无法自拔。

威尔捏紧了信封，让汉尼拔下地狱吧，他的所作所为的确值得一张地狱的单程车票。

但是不到五分钟，他就气鼓鼓的站了起来。

 _这次不一样_ ，他 _必须_ 再见他一次，他 _必须_ 警告汉尼拔。只这一次，他对自己发誓，once and for all.

这是他第四次到这间房间，唯独这次汉尼拔不在。

每次他到这里，巧合地都是午后时分，他想起那句写在手帕上的诗句，仿佛仲夏的魔咒轻声在他耳边私语，而年少与迟暮，都不过是一场午后沉梦的酣睡( _注10_ )。所有未曾在这个夏天发生的事，终将挟裹着所有的可能性随着夏天的逝去而消散。

风从打开的窗户里进来，吹动长长的纱帘，卷起了写字台上的书稿和威尔散在额前的鬈发。典雅的花瓶里插着一束刚开始颓败的鸢尾花，几片垂死蝴蝶状的花瓣落在大理石桌面上，细密的纹路像是呈现着命运的脉络。

威尔掂起一片淡紫色的花瓣，上面点缀着腐坏的黑斑，如同一个乏味的噩兆。汉尼拔会欣赏这种将死的美，他想。

他的手指掠过桌上的几张稿纸，然后突然停在了一张速写上。

那是他睡着的样子，就躺在他身后的这张大床上。他闭着眼睛，背紧紧的弓着，一手用被子裹住自己，看上去是那么的脆弱。

那是他们第一次上床以后，他醒来，发现汉尼拔背对着他在桌前。原来他对着月光，为他画下了一张素描。

这是威尔褪下了伪装的样子。

原来那个男人已经见过了毫无防备的自己，即使这样，他还能爱着我吗？即使我如此弱小，如此封闭，如此孤独？

他捧起这张画，把它贴在自己的心口上，他感觉到自己的灵魂深处有什么正在碎成一片一片。

“你喜欢吗？”

灰金色头发的男子悄无声息的出现在他身后，把威尔吓得跳了起来。

“你去哪儿了？”他脱口而出。

汉尼拔对他微笑，“虽然这个季节已经没有了三色堇和洋水仙，但我一直想和你去楼下的花园散步。”

“相信我，现在不是散步的好时间。”威尔加快了语速，他准备搭晚上六点十五分的火车离开巴黎，“你有没有收到一张浮士德的门票？”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，“怎么了？”

“他们也给我寄了一张。听着，你不能去。”威尔劈头盖脸的说道：“革命党人准备在剧场杀了你。”

“我还没有拆今天的信，”汉尼拔的视线扫过桌上，一些文件被翻乱了，“我尊重他们的努力，但恐怕我已经公开谢绝除了觐见陛下以外的一切社交活动，所以他们为什么觉得我会出现？”

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，他犹豫了一下。“呃……因为……这封信可能看上去像是我写给你的。”

汉尼拔笑出了声，“真是别出心裁。”他惬意的眯起了眼睛，“我答应你，如果我收到一封这样的信，我不会去赴约的。”

“不……不只是这样，”威尔停顿了一下，让自己听起来不那么疯狂，“即使你不去剧院，他们也会尝试其他的办法。他们伪造了你写给拿破仑的信，我不知道信的内容，但这封信会确确实实的出现在你尸体的衣服口袋里。有了这封信，他们就可以名正言顺的发起一场暴动，迫使拿破仑垮台。他们要用你的死导演一整出戏。”

汉尼拔严肃的看着他，“如果这是真的，你现在很危险。只要我没有去剧院，他们一定会怀疑到你头上。”

“所以我马上就会离开巴黎。”威尔提起了皮箱，“我并没有太多的选择，不是吗？”

他放下手里的画，往门口走去，却突然顿住了脚步。

“我翻了你的文件。我看到你提议拿破仑推迟宣战。但你并不是为了那些会在战争中死去的人，而是你想要让法国强大，与普鲁士势均力敌，这样才会有更多的鲜血、更多的冲突，而无论是法国还是普鲁士，都会在这场战争中两败俱伤。”

汉尼拔用金褐色的眸子凝视着威尔，这个第一个，也是最后一个看穿了他的人。

“人们往往只看到他们想看的真实，你是个例外。威尔，你让我吃惊。”

“当你说我们在一起可以很快乐的时候，你应该想到这些的，汉尼拔。”威尔尖刻的回应，“你声称爱着的我，难道不是这样的吗？”

汉尼拔自嘲般的弯起唇弓：

“我只是看出了他们的心思，普里姆的，莱奥波尔多的，弗雷德里克的，皇帝的……我做的，只是在他们身后轻轻的推了一把，让该发生的事情顺其自然的发生。我这些渺小的举止，在上帝面前相形见绌。”

威尔摇了摇头，“你不是上帝。你是魔鬼的执行人。”

他极力克制住自己的语调，不让里面带上一丁点感情。

“汉尼拔，如果你一直站在深渊里，你只会越陷越深。我曾经从死人堆和排泄物中爬过，那里没有你要的救赎。死去的人永远不会回来了，永远不会。”

他打开门：

“我想这就是永别了。”

门又一次在威尔的身后关上了。

威尔慌忙的走在走廊上，一阵突如其来的咳嗽让他弯下了腰，浑蛋，一定是他跑得太快的缘故，他感觉到头颅变得沉重，四肢却飘忽起来，身上汗津津的。再也不能见到汉尼拔的念头在他的脑海里徘徊，他的每一步都走的那么艰难。

他走下四层楼梯，突然在一个转角处停住了。

他忍不住向倒退了两步，感觉到背脊顶在了作为走廊装饰的坚硬而平滑的镜面上。

年轻的公爵站在他的面前，他握着的手枪抵住了威尔的额头。弗雷德里克的表情是死人一般的冰凉。

威尔动了动嘴唇，他意识到他面前的人正因为极度的愤怒而显出与之不相符的冷静。

“公爵阁下？”

对方没有回答，威尔咽下一口口水，他决定再试一次。

“我想你有些误会。”

弗雷德里克的面部蓦地扭曲了：“你不配和我说话，你这个肮脏卑贱的下等婊子！”

威尔的表情凝固了。他知道他和对方的差距就像是王子与贫儿，但公爵的灵魂并不会因此而更加高贵。

就像一只亮出了小爪子的狐狸，他骄傲的看回对方：“你没有资格侮辱我。”

“你要为这一切负责。”弗雷德里克的嘴唇颤抖：“下地狱吧。”

“汉尼拔有危险，我只是来警告他的。”

弗雷德里克对此无动于衷：“闭嘴。”

“你疯了，”威尔冷冷的说着，他甚至为对方感到悲哀。“我可怜你。”

“我让你闭嘴！”弗雷德里克尖利的叫着。他同时扣下了扳机。

子弹呼啸着撕开了空气，刺耳的尖碎的声音像是千万根针同时扎在耳膜上。这一枪击中了威尔身后那面巨大的有年头的全身镜，淡绿色的蚀斑和玻璃一起碎裂开来，如同水银泄了一地。他的手提箱掉在地上，手稿在硝烟中纷纷扬起。

威尔的脸上出现了一道血痕，子弹从他的脸上擦过。

最后一刻，弗雷德里克的枪避开了他。

“我不会弄脏我的手。”他从齿缝中冷冷的吐出这几个字，“你会被送去圣尤亚瑞斯监狱，当明天的太阳升起的时候，你的脑袋就要和你的身体告别。准备好你最后的祷词吧，耗子就要像耗子一样的死去。”

TBC

_注_ _9_ _：指_ _1868_ _年西班牙改革派将领胡安·普里姆发动政变推翻女王伊莎贝拉二世统治的事件；_

 _注_ _10_ _：_ _请欣赏化用的莎士比亚原句_ _：_ _Thou hast nor youth nor age, but as it were an after dinner sleep, dreaming of both._


	7. 法兰西au 大结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请参见预警部分  
> 请包容任何可能出现的历史bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，监禁、凌辱、暴力，主要角色受伤！为了不剧透就不打更多预警了，请自行斟酌，介意慎入！！！  
> 留言！留言！留言！你们的Kudo和留言是作者的动力

圣尤亚瑞斯监狱。

威尔注定赶不上那班六点十五分的火车了。

他的衣服被剥掉，狱卒不由分说的搜走了他口袋里最后的几个金币，包括那枚莱克特家族的戒指。到最后他也是什么都没给自己留下。

他在发烧，也许有摄氏三十八度，也许三十九度，这让他的思考极为艰难。

他的脖子被一条铁链拴在墙上，链子的长度让他只能跪着或是趴着，一种完全剥夺了尊严的酷刑。

没有食物，他们甚至没有给他一小口发霉的面包和豆子。对一个明天一早就要死的人来说，一点点的施舍都显得浪费。

他花了几个小时向狱卒许诺，他反复告诉对方，只要放他出去，他可以回报他同样的上百个金币，而狱卒的回馈是一顿拳打脚踢，让他老实闭上他的嘴。

威尔不得不说谎，他告诉对方革命党马上就要发起一场暴动，他们会来攻打这座监狱，如果狱卒愿意放了他，他可以在老大哥面前为狱卒作保，说他是个虔心的自由党人，这样他就不会和他的其他同伴一样被革命者处死。这是威尔能想到最后的办法了。

然而狱卒不屑一顾的告诉他，即使革命党真的打过来了，他也先要把威尔给勒死，因为这是上头的命令。

无论他如何恳求，狱卒都只是继续用皮带抽打着他，用尖头的硬皮靴子踢他身上那些柔软的地方，并且用淫秽的眼神打量他的私处。狱卒最终没有干他的犯人，并不是因为他是个什么圣人，而是因为他听说这个犯人是个作风下贱的男妓，他可不想让自己得上什么败坏名誉的脏病。

威尔现在相信了，就算他有基督山伯爵的财产，都无济于事。

午夜的时候，威尔终于绝望了。

他的身体火烫，整个像是从沸水里被捞起来又扔到地上，颈部被磨擦到的皮肤生疼，而被殴打的地方让他几乎不敢挪动身体。

他侧卧着蜷起身体，用胳膊抱着自己，他怀疑自己还记得多少祷文，那些修女曾经每天让他背诵的功课，他就要死了，现在开始也许已经太晚了。

他只是一个长得还不错的孤儿，缺乏教养，在与上流社会交往中磕磕绊绊。但是他已经很努力了，不是吗？但为什么属于他的结局还是如此悲惨？

是的，他一定会腐烂在某个地方，但不应该是在这时，在这里！

狱卒锁上了门出去了。

他的肚子太饿了，长时间的喊叫和脱水让他的体力急剧的消耗殆尽，他还以为现在他已经不用再饿肚子了呢！他太天真了！那些用分分秒秒数不尽的长夜，耗子在他耳边流窜，臭水沟腐败的气味！永远是个流浪儿，永远是一个外来者，水手从靠岸的甲板上对他吹着口哨，那些戴着假发的同性恋者身上廉价的油脂味儿，黑人的一口大白牙，奶油派( _注11_ )， _bonbon_ ( _注12_ )，他做的很好，他那么乖，他那么听话，他是个甜心！绿色的傍晚的天空，远处山坡上的野牛，忧郁的男人的脸，毛茸茸的胸口，他用手狠狠的抓住！

噢！汉尼拔！汉尼拔！

威尔无意识的流下了热泪。

幼时的饥饿如同徘徊不去的怨灵，又一次攥住了他，让他的精神崩溃了。

他明明不想再记得的！

他听到外面有马的嘶叫声，蹄铁声，还有慌乱的吼叫声，脚步声，天色是不是发亮了，太阳是不是要升起来了，为什么他的眼前并没有金光，不，他的身体颤抖，是不是因为他不祈祷，所以上帝把他拒之门外了？

等等，这是不是 _暴动_ 了，一场真正的 _暴动_ ，可是浮士德的演出并不是今天，革命党的计划并不是今天，他们祝圣了吗，他们领圣体了吗，他们怎么可以随随便便的修改时间？不，千真万确，这就是 _暴动_ ，此起彼伏的枪声，是启示录的重演吗？看那骑在红马( _注13_ )上的带着镰刀的死神！所以到底发生了什么事，他还在巴黎吗？他还在人世吗？他还活着吗？

力量从他的身体里流失，他的耳朵疯狂的鸣叫着，他想起那一天他骑在汉尼拔的身上，他听到天使向他唱起赞美诗，他听到他们对他说着哈利路亚，如果他可以死在那一刻！他对天发誓他是那么的爱那根又粗又长的鸡巴！

他就是这么低俗又粗鲁，当然了，他也记得手帕上的那首诗，那顿只有他一个人吃了的穷侈极奢的珍馐，那一张趁着他睡着而画的画儿！最后他的记忆回到那场酣畅淋漓的性爱——如果可以把它叫做屠杀！

不，不，难道他们已经把汉尼拔给杀了！如果不是这样，为什么暴动已经开始了？

无论如何，他再也见不到他了不是吗？

如果这世上真的有永远，那他不是 _永远_ 也见不到他了吗？

威尔在狂乱和迷幻中第一次彻彻底底的醒悟到，他爱他。他爱汉尼拔。哪怕他再想否认，再想阻止自己。

他爱他！

他是爱着他的！

他蜷在冰冷的地上嚎啕大哭起来。而这耗尽了他最后的一点力气。

狱卒重新打开了门，他的肢体僵硬，脸色发白——外面真的发生了暴动，他等不到天亮了，他现在就要掐死这个犯人，然后去逃他的命。放了他？不不不，在他已经用那些下流招数对待他以后？革命党可是一群最残忍最不忌惮使用暴力的人，想想雅各宾党吧！

躺在地上的犯人在冥河中被噩梦撕扯着，似乎已经奄奄一息，狱卒捡起地上的锁链，把它缠绕在威尔的脖子上。

下一秒，血光四溅，血瀑淋湿了威尔赤裸的身体。

他隐隐约约听见了一声极近的枪响，是的，是他等待着的末日到来了，他把自己蜷得更紧，把鼻子埋入胸口。

汉尼拔跨过狱卒淌着血的尸体，他走向威尔，把滴着泪的烛台微微的靠近他可怜的，陷入了昏迷了的爱人。

威尔的头发湿透了，一绺绺的搭在额头上。汉尼拔忧心的看着威尔的脸庞，他皱起眉头，面颊上的肌肉绷紧了。这个诱惑水手沉没船只的海妖，如果他来晚了一步，就会被自己卷起的风暴所吞噬。

汉尼拔用布擦拭他身上的血和汗，用油膏护住他的伤口，给他裹上毯子。然后他喂他喝牛奶，替他滋润他干涸的嘴唇。

他打开威尔脖子上的锁链，小心翼翼避开那些高热肿胀的淤痕，抱着他走出囚牢。在他的身后是狱卒被铁钉穿在墙上摆成十字形的尸体。

到处都是火光和叫嚣的浪潮，人们高举着火把和枪弹，披头散发，一切像是回到了一七八九年，巴黎被惊醒了，灯火惶惶憧憧，在迷蒙的雾夜里摇曳，从巷子里漫到大街，绵延成一片狂热的火海，烧毁着所有的回不去的昨天。

汉尼拔把威尔抱进马车，然后驾马飞驰上了大街，浑身大汗的马儿卖力奔跑，时不时躲避着两旁燃烧着的店铺和尖叫着的人群，威尔在颠簸中醒来，然后又陷入了沉睡。

莫里斯饭店是骚乱的中心区域——那里离旺多姆广场太近了，但他必须给威尔休整的时间。警察已经派人来到这一带维持局势，并开始向叛乱分子和平民射击。汉尼拔抱着威尔，走进了他的房间。

窗户大开着，文件在地上散了一地，从窗口可以看到不远处广场上的火光。

汉尼拔把威尔放平在床上，解开毯子，飞快的给他穿起衣服。威尔因为热度而泛着红晕的皮肤上，露出因为被施暴而留下的痕迹。他轻轻的咬紧牙齿，汉尼拔知道是因为疼痛，但他没有时间了。

当汉尼拔想帮他套上内裤的时候，他无可避免的碰到了威尔大腿内侧的伤口，威尔疼的哼了一声，然后他的眼睛艰难的睁开。

在看到面前的人的时候，他的瞳孔微微的放大了。

他用还能动的左手掐了自己一把，确认自己此刻并不是在梦里。

“我们马上就走。”汉尼拔没有停下手上的动作，“趁警察没有封锁铁路之前。”

威尔又掐了一把自己，汉尼拔拍掉了他的手。“你没有在做梦，威尔。”

“你……”威尔动了动嘴唇，“我以为……”

汉尼拔给他轻轻的穿上裤子，嘱咐他别乱动，“现在在外面的不是自由党人，他们是激进的共和党——皇帝已经腹背受敌了。”

“可是……”威尔不敢相信眼前的一切，“你怎么能找到我？”

“除了弗雷德里克，我当然还有别的私交。”汉尼拔的眼角抽搐了一下，这没有逃过威尔的眼睛。

“可你根本不知道我出事了……”

汉尼拔一边替他扣上裤子的纽扣，一边若无其事的说：“我找人跟踪了你。”

“什么？！”威尔不小心扯动伤口，疼的他龇牙咧嘴。

“原谅我，威尔。”汉尼拔毫无悔意的说道，“即使你跟我告别了，我也要保证你的安全。我的本意只是想看到你坐上火车。”

威尔闭上了嘴，他并不真的想为此与汉尼拔争执。

“有人会把你送上最早的一班开往丹麦的火车，那里不会被战火波及。”汉尼拔用公事公办的语气说道，“我想这次是真的永别了。”

威尔几乎要坐起身来，“那你呢？！”

汉尼拔对着他笑了。“弗雷德里克需要为他做的一些事付出代价。”

威尔强撑着伸出手，他用力拽住汉尼拔的领口，“你不能去！”

“威尔，你昨天已经和我说过永别了。”汉尼拔用年长者的口吻说着，就好像威尔只是在跟他耍脾气一般。

“不，”威尔大声嚷道，“我哪里也不去！我救你不是为了让你去送死，我不允许！”

汉尼拔终于停下了动作。

“为什么救我，威尔？”

威尔长久的沉默了。

他不再去想他第一次来这间房间的目的了，至于什么共和党，什么革命，现在让它们都去见鬼吧，如果汉尼拔要死，也只能死在他的手里，他要扭断汉尼拔的脖子，用光裸的手，用他能想到最亲密的谋杀的方式。只有他有这个权利。

他看回汉尼拔，昂着他的卷毛小脑袋，用他一贯的倔强语气说道：“只有我，只有我有杀死你的权力。”

汉尼拔看着他笑了，这个坏脾气的，从不服输的，口是心非的甜心，这只总是用牙齿和利爪吓退别人，却默默舔舐伤口的小狐狸。

他从床头的抽屉里拿出一支手枪，放到威尔的手里：

“我向你保证，有朝一日我们会在别处重逢。我会衰老、疲倦，而在那一天到来前，这是我给予你的杀死我的权利。”

“现在，带着这把枪，走吧。”

威尔的嘴唇冰冷。“不。”

不，他不允许，他不同意，他身体的每个细胞都在拒绝离开。

汉尼拔直视着他，“为什么你对所有的一切都坦率又大胆，除了面对你自己？威尔。”

_不，因为我不敢，因为我害怕敞开心扉，因为我习惯了戴上面具，因为我害怕赤裸裸的面对别人，因为我害怕我的真心会遭到羞辱。_

“你告诉我，我的救赎不在毁灭中。那你的救赎又在哪里？”

那首诗，那张画，那场飨宴，那次性爱，威尔想起了他在走投无路时的醒悟，那如狂风暴雨般无可辩驳的决心，他的身心都如此强烈的呼喊着一个名字。

“你。”

他终于说出了口，他心里最后的一点坚冰终于碎裂了。

汉尼拔满意的垂下了眼睑，他从口袋里取出那枚从狱卒的尸体上搜回来的，莱克特家族的戒指，牢牢的套在了威尔的右手小指上。

威尔猛地仰头吻上了汉尼拔的嘴唇，用他的牙齿吸吮他、啃咬他，火辣的标记着自己的领地——这是他经历了漫长的自我折磨后，终于获得的与自己的和解。

因为他值得，因为他爱他！

外面的枪声是如此密集，燃烧着的城市如烹油烈火，澎湃的激流沸腾在每一条自由的血管，而就在这一刻，命运的齿轮终于严丝合缝。

“我们走吧，”威尔攀上汉尼拔的脖子，“忘了弗雷德里克，让他自生自灭吧。”

“我会和你去你想去的任何地方。”汉尼拔深切的回望他的爱人，“但在这之前，宽恕从来不是我的美德。”

“同样也不是我的。”

弗雷德里克的声音突然出现在门口，他甚至没有戴帽子，俊美的眼珠里布满血丝。威尔发现他在这一夜间迅速的枯槁了。

“起码我们在这一点上达成了共识。”汉尼拔冷漠的回答他，“迁怒他人是弱者的遮羞布，弗雷德里克。”

“我不在乎。”弗雷德里克维持着他最后的一点高傲。他走进房间，用一种心灰意冷的神情，慢慢的扫视这个房间，“你可以继续对我说教，汉尼拔，肆意操纵我的人生，把我当成你的傀儡，我都不在乎！但是看看你自己，你变了，变得软弱，变得犹豫——你甚至把他置于你自己之上！”

“如果你是在为法国哀悼——现在还没到一败涂地的时候，告诉皇帝，不要对普鲁士太过强硬，用协议来争取时间吧。但如果你是想伤害威尔——”汉尼拔的瞳孔收缩，“你知道我不会允许的。”

弗雷德里克笑了，他用三只手指举起了一只黄油大小的匣子，他用拇指弹开盖子：“你不明白，汉尼拔，我不想要改变……无论是这个国家，还是你。”

“法国不会永远停留在昨天，”汉尼拔冷冷的回答，“任何人都一样。”

弗雷德里克的拇指在转盘上“啪的”按下，“那就让我结束它。”

匣子里蓦地迸发出一簇剧烈的火花，他的手指松开，火匣坠在落地长帘上，火势眨眼间在地板和天花板上蔓延开来。弗雷德里克从怀里掏出了威尔的书稿，他高声笑着，把稿件扔进了半人高的火光中，看着它们燃成灰烬。

“你疯了！”威尔叫道，眼睁睁看着他的心血转瞬之间消失无踪，汉尼拔及时拉住了他，扶着他往门口走去。

弗雷德里克伸出了手，他想要拉住他们，他需要他们为昨日的法国陪葬。

威尔从汉尼拔的臂弯里回头，他拔出枪，拉下击锤，扣动了扳机。

子弹应声而出，射中了弗雷德里克的手腕。

波旁家族最后的公爵咆哮着失去了平衡，向后倒在了熊熊大火中。火舌迅速吞没了他的身躯，吞没了整个房间。丝绒的织物翻滚挣扎，装饰着金漆的浮雕融解了，在这个见证了历史的房间，烈焰把一切的一切淬火封存，就像在此之前和之后的千万个废墟中一样。

火车隆隆的开过了城区，死难者的尸体在街道上垒起，毁灭孕育着重生，旧的世界已经脱胎换骨，而新的联结正在诞生。

威尔静静的躺在汉尼拔的身下，他的眸子里流淌着无尽的蜜意。

汉尼拔触碰他的脸庞，所有的记忆幻化成河流过那一个霎那。他想象岁月将会怎样的爬上这片柔嫩的皮肤，皱纹怎么样侵蚀他的容颜，但此时此刻，他只感觉到前所未有的平静，他想要见证对方的一切，他要让彼此的生命缠绕，他知道比起年轻时，他会更爱他饱经沧桑的面容( _注14_ )，因为那面容将只属于他一人。

威尔解开汉尼拔的衬衣，露出他肩膀上被自己啃咬的齿痕——他的标记——他解放出对方火烫的阴茎，用鲜红的小舌头舔弄着它，并时不时抬起眼睛看它的主人——明明白白的用自己的那双既骄纵又含羞的湿漉漉的眼睛撩拨着他、诱惑着他——汉尼拔的呼吸粗重起来，这只磨人的小狐狸！威尔拉起汉尼拔的手，让他用带着薄茧的掌心抚弄着自己，然后他抬起腰，主动的接纳着他爱人的进入，他弓起的腿架在汉尼拔的身后，把他们的结合处牢牢锁住。疼痛让他微微皱起了眉头，但是就像第一次和之后的每一次，他会把这种疼痛和满足一起烙印在自己的灵魂深处。

汉尼拔缓缓的进入又湿又滑的甬道深处，换来威尔长长的呻吟，他还从来没有见过这么骄顺，这么予取予求的威尔，他目不转睛的看着那双雾气氤氲的绿眼睛蒙上欲望——他不舍得错过哪怕一秒——看着它们在威尔被顶弄到极致后失神、溃败，慌乱却又乞求更多。他终于完完整整的品尝到了盛夏果实的热烈和甜美。

他曾为他头上戴上冠冕，为他的额头抹过圣油，他千百遍的望向那双眼睛，然后从里面看到自己的身影，永恒的时间坍塌成了一点，而他面前的人就在那一点里。

德尔斐的神谕，玫瑰的名字，波利克里托斯的刻刀，圣主的奶和蜜，帕拉提纳礼拜堂，血和火的重生，所有的钟一齐敲响，天命扣上了他们的门扉，上一世，这一世，下一世，在每一个无限的轮回中，他和他都注定相爱。

（完）

 _注_ _11_ _：_ _creampie_ _，在性爱语境中，指内射；_

 _注_ _12_ _：_ _bonbon_ _，法语糖果之意，在性爱语境中，指女性的双乳；_

 _注_ _13_ _：圣经启示录中，象征着战争的骑士骑着红马而来，与死神无关，这里是威尔的思绪混乱；_

 _注_ _14_ _：出自玛格丽特杜拉斯_ _ <_ _情人_ _>_ _：我认识你，永远记得你。那时候，你还很年轻，人人都说你美，现在，我是特为来告诉你，对我来说，我觉得现在你比年轻的时候更美，那时你是年轻女人，与你那时的面貌相比，我更爱你现在备受摧残的面容；_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轮回三部曲终于完结啦！真的想不到这个系列写了我5w字，该说作者太有野心想写成epic呢还是太不自量力呢（不管不管，在我心里这就是拔杯史诗！脸是什么东西？？？）
> 
> 感谢每一个给我留言的小甜心，是你们的支持让我这个只是想舞黄的家伙写完了这个系列，想知道你们的想法，在这里告诉我吧！  
> 还有一个两百字的小番外


	8. 完结小番外

2013，美国。

FBI办公室，弗吉尼亚。

威尔像是从悠长的梦中醒来，他梦见了那些久远的，他叫不出名字的人物，那些在过去的世纪中出现的，被时间模糊的背影，层层叠叠。杰克克劳福德来了，打断了他的午睡，他带来了一个穿着便装的高大男人，衣着讲究，灰金色的头发梳得一丝不苟，有一双让人捉摸不透的眼睛。威尔想着，哦，这是我最讨厌的类型。

那双幽深的眼睛盯着他，像是看穿了他的过去和未来。

“Not fond of eye contact, are you? ”

那一刻威尔确定：他讨厌这个男人。

（全系列完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上原作剧情啦！最后的结局怎么样大家都知道了！！！此处应播放love crime哈哈哈哈  
> 想知道你们对这个系列的想法，在这里告诉我吧！


End file.
